Can't Become An Angel
by Slytherin Prince
Summary: When Haruno Sakura's family had a nothing left with them, Sakura decided to help her parents. She applied to be a waitress... and only to be sold to the three handsome men in the town as a slave. GaaSakuNejiSasu
1. Prologue: You are our slave

**Title:** Can't Become An Angel

**Author:** Anne-twilight

**Genre:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Warning:** Some words aren't appropriate for 13 and below. PG-13

**Summary:** When Haruno Sakura's family had a nothing left with them, Sakura decided to help her parents. She applied to be a waitress... and only to be sold to the three handsome men in the town as a slave. GaaSakuNejiSasu

-

-

-

Pure white.

Sakura's room was pure white except her and her bed.

No windows or curtains were left. Since her family had been experiencing famine, her parents did not have a choice but to sell their remaining properties to pure strangers.

And that included her things.

_Her personal things._

She was about to scream when her sentimental valuables were carried out of her room but stopped herself straight away when she had seen her mother's pained face.

Sakura stared on her white ceiling for a moment before getting up on her bed. It was a good thing that her bed was still with her. But she wouldn't be surprised when her mother would once come and get her bed.

To tell the truth, she was looking forward to it. But then again, she could do nothing about it.

She had no choice.

Once in a while, she would tell herself that she would help in her family problems but when she said these things to her parents they only replied that she could do nothing about it.

And it is as if they were already waiting for their own death to come.

Sakura shook her head and stood up. Her hand automatically grabbed her throbbing head and blindly stepped out of her room.

So much thinking that she had a hard time sleeping. Sometimes, she got no sleep at all.

Too bad, they already sold their mirror so she couldn't even look at herself now.

She was too lazy to look at her reflection by the water.

_Keh._ As if looking at herself would change the fact that they were going to die starving without any house to stay warm at night.

_Too bad._

She blinked her eyes open to help herself to be more awake and entered their humble kitchen.

The house was quiet. She could tell that she was the only one staying in the house since her mother and father was always out to deal with financial problems.

Oh well. Nothing new.

Silently, she sat on a chair and placed her hands in her lap.

Once again, she started to stare into the endless space.

-

-

-

Haruno Sakura walked into the dark evening streets of Tokyo, not to mention raining.

She should have been in their house (If you could still call that a house… Inner Sakura snorted.) and have a warm chocolate. But no. Her mother had finally decided that she could have her work if she wanted to help with their problems.

Sakura had been walking for hours now and still there was no sign of job possibilities. She only had high school diploma with her.

She didn't have the time to react when her parents said that she would stop schooling.

So here she was now, she was still walking into the dark streets of Tokyo with a pink umbrella.

After all, she had no choice.

It would turn out to be a shame if she would go back to her house without a job. How pathetic. They are going to be as poor as a rat and her parents still felt like having a luxury life.

Sakura feel sorry for them. Even though her love as a daughter was slowly fading, her respect for them as her parents was still there.

There was nothing she could do.

Sakura looked at the stores nearby and found out that it was already closed.

She sighed.

How could she find some descent job if the stores were now closed?

_'Che.'_

She said to herself as she raised her slipping umbrella onto her shoulders. Sakura looked at her watch to verify what time it already was.

11:53 pm.

Her parents would be worried now. And knowing them, they would probably be sneering in anger at her late coming without any notice or indication left behind of her leaving.

Sakura sighed tiredly and decided that she should go home and talk to her mother with respect and calmness.

Or else, she would go insane.

She was the only remaining sane in their house and she promised to herself that she wouldn't be anything like her parents. But things weren't going as it was planned to be.

It was as if she would be as moody as her mother. Well, it was true. She was not the happy-go-lucky girl she once was. She was now more confident and more mature 18-years-old girl.

Maybe because of the things that was happening in her life nowadays.

Either way or around, she was officially going home.

She turned her heel and (almost immediately) stopped moving. She had seen something important.

So Sakura did take a double look.

**WAITRESS NEEDED INSIDE!!! MUST BE 15-19 YRS OLD!! INQURE IMMEDIATELY!!**

There at the corner of the street stood a nice looking night-bar. In its window was a add card with the application of having a waitress.

Sakura smiled gratefully. At last! A descent job!

Excitedly, she ran her way to the bar.

-

-

-

When Sakura entered the bar or more like disco, sounds, different color of spotlights and smell of cigarettes hit her bulls eye. She almost fainted.

A short fat man that stood next to her asked. "A beautiful girl, eh? What can I help thy beauty?"

"I am here to apply to be a waitress..." Sakura said casually. She didn't know but she really didn't like the look she was receiving from the man.

The man rested his left hand on Sakura's shoulder making the girl jump in surprise.

"So, you want to be a waitress?" A fat looking man said at the unsuspecting Sakura.

Sakura couldn't describe the man well except of it being a fat man.

She could barely make out his face because of the bad smelling cigarettes and lights that was hanging in the air.

She even forced herself not to pinch her nose to block the smell away. If she showed some childish manner in front of him, she knew she would be kicked out of the bar/disco forever.

"You're hired."

-

-

-

It's been a week since they had hired Haruno Sakura. Her salary was incredibly high compare to her parents. Sometimes she could feel that her mother was jealous of her having such easy but as the same time heavy job.

She just shrugged the thought off.

And here she was again. Doing her job flawlessly. Nothing new. She would wear the uniform and smile at the costumers every single night. Some of them would shove her lustful look but she decided to shrug it off.

Her boss was moody like her mother. But as long as you have done your work right, he would not notice you and make some nasty comments.

It was good she didn't have some bad luck or anything with plates and glasses.

"What's your order, sir?" She said as she forced a smile on her next costumer.

When she looked up, she almost died.

At the other side of the counter, stood the three most handsome men she had met in her whole life.

But she could see that none of them was showing any emotions at all.

How weird.

Sakura didn't realize that she was staring so long that it unnerved her customers.

"... This is why I don't like being here. Girls are everywhere and stare at you all night long. Disgusting." Sakura heard some parts of the red-haired man's statement.

Amazingly enough, that statement brought her back to life.

Her smile faltered and glared at the red-haired man.

Who are these people and who do they _think_ they are?

"Excuse me. There are many more customers that are planning to buy. I could see that they are changing their mind because the three of you here. So could you please move your asses off?" She said impatiently. Sakura smirked when the red-haired man narrowed his eyes, as well as the two other men.

She could see that they were taken by surprise by her statement. Do they think that they were some celebrity that needed to be looked at all the time?

_Che._

"Who are you?" The man with long hair asked calmly. He had amazingly silver eyes that looked like a fake one. He wore a casual black loose shirt (like his comrades are) with a long loose black pants.

Sakura couldn't say where the pants had reached since the counter does a good job on preventing her so.

She gave him a big _duh_ stare and pointed at her ID. Why handsome people did become such a big jerks sometimes?

It doesn't really matter now.

"Haruno Sakura." The longhaired man with unnerving silver eyes said.

The three of them still not moving a single muscle in their position.

"Yes?" She said sweetly and batted her eyelids before giving them an unlady snort.

She turned her back to them only to look back again when she heard the last one of the three spoke up.

"We want you to be our slave."

Sakura just looked at them and replied (unimpressed), "What?"

-

-

-

REVISED VERSION


	2. Chapter I: Her Three Dark Men

**Title:** Can't Become An Angel

**Author:** Anne-twilight

**Genre:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Warning:** Some words aren't appropriate for 13 and below. PG-13

**Summary:** When Haruno Sakura's family had a nothing left with them, Sakura decided to help her parents. She applied to be a waitress... and only to be sold to the three handsome men in the town as a slave. GaaSakuNejiSasu

-

-

-

Chapter I: _Her Three Dark Men_

A threatening glare was thrown at the route where the three-shadowed figures were standing. Sakura kept herself as unruffled as she could manage.

She only hoped it was enough or else she might have to dispense her now brimming resentment and exasperation towards the three objects that started her trouble.

The three apologetic justifications of a man were now engaged in a conversation with the manager of the nightclub to somehow _assert _her, as they say.

Apparently, it seemed her duty was to_ accompany _the men home.

Immaturity was the first word that ran across her mind.

The thought of her going home with them was foolish. They wanted someone to play with and she had been the lucky winner.

What luck had placed upon her, eh? Was this the imbruement for the superb profession she had established just a few weeks back? Perhaps she wasn't as watchful as her terms recommended her to be and was affronted by the three men.

Sluggishly, her eyes traveled in a lazy manner over to the inverse wall that carried the oversized clock. Smolder of the cigarettes and unusual color of illumination were the foremost culprits why she had to take a double glance at the timepiece. She thought she was just rambling when her eyes rapidly botched her and saw it was 1:35 A.M in the clock.

Sakura lifted her hands and rubbed her somewhat dazed eyes.

Her pupil caught the time and a gasp emitted from her parted lips. Shock crawled up her spine when she realized that her jagged eyes didn't really fail her.

Her innovative discharge time was 10:00 in the twilight and even if she asked for minute's conservatory, she would just end up going home 10:45 P.M and lower.

And it hadn't even been her fault in the first place!

_Mom is going to kill me. Father? Oh, don't ask. He'll just massacre me for this. _

Wasting no time, she entered the room, where only members were allowed to enter and searched for her bag.

Ultimately, she found it laying in one of the synthetic seats near the coffee engine in approximately 30 seconds later and immediately headed straight out of the room.

Providentially for her, she had encountered no dilemma by getting out of the counter.

She swung her bag on her right shoulder and had encountered an insignificant problem at fleeting through the drunken dancers and insane men towards the door.

Sakura hissed when someone unintentionally stepped on her right foot.

Being she, a war-freak and a justice-human as well, was about to illustrate some to the person but suddenly remembered that she was about to go home.

_Argh. Stupid men. _

Her journey through the drunken men had been the long one but safely she was able to clear out of them. Yet that wasn't the problem. There was that big old rusty door that stood in her way.

And _no_. The door wasn't her problem now.

Beside the door were her "three dark men" positioned in an ill-mannered way. They seem to have taken pleasure in each other's attendance since their face was emotionless and carried no evident of grotesque behavior.

The manager seemed to be enjoying his day too save the fact that within a minute or so, it would look as if he would experience some heart attack by the way he was sweating.

Really, it was nauseating.

Oh well. Life was just unreasonable. But she needed to get going before something might go wrong and her mother decided to surprise her and attack the club.

Oh, what a dishonorable scene.

She cringed.

Then, a bright idea came to her mind.

Why hadn't she thought of this before?

She performed a simple jutsu and gone were her pink locks only to be replaced by blonde ones. Her clothing altered into a simple white T-shirt and jeans.

Satisfied with the outcome, she walked out the nightclub, ignoring the giggles of the female population with all her might.

Were they enjoying the sight of her three dark men furrowed within the exit door?

_Hey, my three dark men are all yours. I don't need them and get moving now. Get them out of my way, _she thought sarcastically.

Sakura wasn't enjoying this. The three dark men were frowning like there was no tomorrow.

By the time she opened the door, lights from outside were hitting her eyes.

Her fake smile fell when she finally stepped out of the club. She took several steps away from the door and was about to leap towards her house when a voice successfully sidetracked her.

"You think you can get away?"

Startled, she looked ahead of her and found the three dark men standing outside along with a red haired man, watching her with a smirk, all this without her actually realizing.

_Don't smirk at me. _

Playing innocently, she put back her fake smile and, much to her dismay, beamed at him.

After that, she continued to walk further away from them.

"That strategy will not work, girl. A simple jutsu will not make us blind from your true identity. And you forgot to change the color of your eyes. Isn't it pathetic?" The one with long hair mocked.

Sakura rolled her eyes. What the hell do they want from her? The fact that they were handsome and utterly rich was already a smack in the face.

So, what?

**WHAT??**

She pushed the hem of her jeans down and clenches the single kunai she had in possession right now.

She twirled it on her hand and released her jutsu. Why hide her identity, if they already know it?

And they did not know her, and she doesn't remember having any of them as one of her friends either.

Their business was their business and hers was hers. Why the hell should she even give a damn?

The man in black with short dark-blue hair suddenly appeared by her front and smirked when he had seen the kunai at her hand.

"Strong spirited? Let us play then, Haruno Sakura."

She narrowed her eyes. These good-looking guys are so damn arrogant and didn't even know how to respect a lady like her and in the middle of the night no less.

Just looking at them made her already unhappy life, miserable.

But still, what could she do against 3 men? She was just one. Two against one was not fair. Make it three against one? No way, it was too despondent for her.

She sighed, overwhelmed. "Look here, I want to go home right now. My mother is already going to give a lecture about going home late, and here if she finds out that I'm having distractingly great trouble with guys then I'm going to get an even larger lecture. And I _seriously_ don't need one. There are plenty of pretty girls in the club you can run after. Don't waste your time on this one."

"Sasuke, didn't you tell her?" The boy with long hair spoke.

Sakura's temper was running thin.

"What?" The man in front of Sakura answered. Ah. So he was Sasuke. Sakura had heard that name before.

She narrowed her eyes in absorption then widened in awareness. "Uchiha Sasuke, the richest boy in town" that was the topic of all gossiping single female.

"About her mother."

"I'm going to, Neji."

Sakura didn't want to believe the boys that stood in front of her now.

If he was Uchiha Sasuke and the other one was Hyuuga Neji, the famous one because of his strength and his "beauty", as people would say, then the other one was Gaara.

She frowned. The three of them were the most feared amid the town because of their strengths and of their capability of destroying others life without breaking a sweat.

So, her three dark men were famous. She was glad she had named them as dark and not handsome. If not, her undeceiving pride would be hurt.

"What about my mom?" Sakura asked in a distrustful pitch, but the other half of her soul was curious of what the hell had happened to her mother that these guys were so excited to talk about.

"She agreed to us when we said that we want you to be our slave." He said with his sneer.

"What?" Was she hearing him right?

"You heard him. Don't make him repeat it again." Came the dark retort from the red-haired man.

Sasuke had his hands inside his pockets and waited for her feedback.

"You lie."

"We've recorded it. Want to hear?"

Sakura's eyes darken with malice. She had it with these lousy and insolent bastards. She was tired and sleepy.

All she wanted to do was to go home and get some sleep, like a normal teenage girl with a normal teenage life.

Much like herself. Now all of a sudden these "people" popped out and say they want her as their slaves?

"You have no right to take me and make me become your slave." She retorted, taking a step back from her original position and readying herself to take a giant leap towards her home.

"Don't you know? We are the law." A voice said behind her.

Before Sakura could react, darkness engulfed her.

-

-

-

Sakura's eyes opened up with a start. She was relieved to see her plain ceiling again. It was all a dream. But her neck sure hurt like no tomorrow.

Not to mention her eyes were heavy.

Her dream. With her three dark men. She chuckled and stared at her ceiling once more.

"It was a dream but it felt so real." Sakura said huskily, a slight smile tugging into her small lips.

"Of course it felt so real." A deep, absolutely not a female voice, said beside Sakura's bed.

And that wasn't her voice of her dad.

Sharply, she turned her head towards the main owner of the voice and stiffened.

Her face looked crestfallen and she was too shock to speak.

"Happy to see me?" Gaara, if Sakura wasn't mistaken, wasn't looking very happy but he still had this smooth and collected face. It was annoying.

Sakura turned her head back at the ceiling and stared at the ceiling again. She thought that this was her room because it was pure white. But now, with so much furniture around her and a boy, she was so sure this wasn't her room at all.

"What do you want with me?" She asked quietly.

Haruno Sakura, a girl with superior grades and demanded respect from everybody at her academy, a slave?

"No answers will be received from me. Get up and go upstairs. That's your uniform." He said calmly, pointing out to the black and white dress that was neatly folded about one small table.

"I'm not wearing those rags."

"What?"

"I am not a maid, I am a slave, as you say. There is a difference." Sakura said defiantly and sat up; matching the intensity that Gaara's eyes were producing.

"Then what it is?" He challenged. His emerald green eyes bore into her soul.

"A maid is a female domestic and a slave is someone you owned or possess. Get it?"

Gaara's face didn't move a muscle but his eyes definitely showed annoyance.

The girl surely had a strong spirit. Let us see if this girl survives the test.

_Their_ test.

"Shut up." With that, Gaara turned and left.

Sakura sarcastically smiled to herself. She could see that Gaara's patience didn't last long to her.

She would now see if she could have fun at the other two remaining.

If they think they could mess and pull shit on her, then they were deadly, _deadly_, wrong.

They will find out who Haruno Sakura really was.

-

-

-

REVISED VERSION


	3. Chapter II: Escape

**Title:** Can't Become An Angel

**Author:** Slytherin Prince

**Genre: **PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Warning: **Some words aren't appropriate for 13 and below. Rated T

**Summary: **When Haruno Sakura's family had a nothing left with them, Sakura decided to help her parents. She applied to be a waitress... and only to be sold to the three handsome men in the town as a slave. GaaSakuNejiSasu

-

-

-

**Chapter II: Escape **

Haruno Sakura grudgingly stepped out of her so-called room. She felt dirty, even after a cold shower. Well, who wouldn't? What she wore yesterday was what she was wearing today. Those idiots didn't even give her proper attire to wear.

Grr. It was unbelievable. What kind of parents would agree to practically SELL their own daughter! They would agree to anything and everything as long as there would be some sort payment. Her life now was completely ruined. Stupid parents. Stupid Sakura. Stupid clothes. Stupid brush. Stupid money.

Stupid, moronic men.

And of course, she woke up in a bad mood. Seeing the face of a man she hate so early in the morning was not a good thing. Next, she couldn't even comb her tangled hair because they figured she was a girl and she didn't need a brush (note the sarcasm). Then, she refused to use the "maid uniform" the red-haired freak had given her, so she used her used clothing again.

Sakura grumbled at the back of her throat. And to top it all off, she wasn't at all familiar with the settings of the house. Each time she figured the hallway would lead her to her destination she ended up at a dead end or in a closet.

'Those morons didn't even bother to make a map for me. Now, I'm lost. Great.'

By chance, Sakura passed an over-sized window; sunlight beaming brilliantly outside. She peeked and saw a large garden outside the house. Flowers and green grass danced carelessly around the area. But the incredibly large gate of the house didn't escape Sakura's vision.

The color of the gate absolutely killed the gaiety ambiance. Adorned on the gate was a large 'U'.

U, Sakura wondered idly. Really, she hated puzzles. What the hell is U?

Maybe it's Uchiha, she concluded, very proud of herself. She was in the Uchiha mansion. A bit odd however, there were not guards or sentinels on duties. Hmm...a chance of escape. Sakura grinned gleefully to herself. From her calculation, she was in the third floor or something.

Easy, she thought cautiously, she reached towards the lock of the window and unlocked it. Without making a sound, she pushed the window open and steps onto the window sill.

And with a final victory grin, she hopped down into the grassy garden of the Uchiha.

-

-

"Where is she?" Neji asked, visibly irritated. He woke up incredibly early this morning just to play (literally play) with their new slave. He, Hyuuga Neji, with Sasuke and Gaara were not new to the slave industry. When they have nothing to do, they would just go off and buy beautiful women of their desires and have fun with them.

And no, they aren't harassing or something of that sort. Sometimes, their previous slaves were the ones that did the initial moves. Their last slave love to play their game. Who wouldn't?

They're drop dead gorgeous men.

After that, the three of them disposed the girl like trash. It was always like that. Like a routine...a daily routine. Now, where the hell was that girl?

Neji sneered impatiently and took a sip in his red wine.

In response to Neji, Gaara mentally agreed. He shifted slightly on his seat as he twirled the red wine liquid within his cup. He stared at the red liquid intently.

"Where is she now?" Neji asked, as he leaned his shoulders to the comforts of the sofa, and crossed his arms across his chest, his glass immediately forgotten on the table once they came to the discussion of their latest girl.

Without warning, a flash of pink passed across their window, immediately catching the attention of the three. Sasuke grinned wickedly, as the other two smirked.

So their little slave wants to play a game?

Well…she's on.

-

-

-

Sakura bit her bottom lip as she ran. Damn, she really thought it would be easy to escape. Now, she's having second thoughts. And, she added bitterly, there are people chasing her. AND, she is so damn completely defenseless.

She concentrated more chakra at the sole of her feet and bolted. Several steps more, she thought desperately and she would be free.

Sakura could practically touch the back lock of the gate when a hand grabbed her arm, hard. She sneered and tried to yank it back. Surely, after this, her precious arm will bruise. Damn. She always hated bruised skin.

Neji only gripped harder when the girl resisted. How he loved resisting women. Too bad there aren't many around. He could already predict that this girl will be staying longer than they've planned.

Sakura shot her attacker a glare before using her other hand, now fisted, to punch him in the stomach.

Neji, not even thinking that the girl would punch him, stumbled back a few paces releasing her arm at the same time. She took the opportunity to climb the gate and just as she was about to jump down, a hand from no where grabbed her ankle.

She turned her head and glared murderously at her attacker #2. Her attacker no. 2 was Gaara, the red-haired freak. His face was just inches away from her feet now since he was just reaching out for her.

Sakura's glare turned into a wicked smirk as she thought of a wonderful idea. Madly grinning, she placed some chakra on her foot, (the one Gaara caught) and decided to 'accidentally' slipped and step onto his 'I-Am-Calm-Because-I-Am-Handsome' face.

She panicked when the hand didn't let go so she shot for another try. But now, with much more force. Apparently, the RHF (red-haired freak) decided that it was already too much for his face to take and let her ankle go.

Yeah, tell her about it.

She sighed in relief. Gah, the world nowadays are so full of freaks. Too bad they underestimated her. Inner Sakura laughed mercilessly as she ran around in her dark world. 'Take that, you dolts! You don't deserve my cunning presence! DIE!'

Sakura smirked but before she got the energy to hop down and run, a sudden body crashed against her that made her to lose her amazing and perfect balance.

Gah, another freak. LHF (long-haired freak ) and RHF are currently down now.

Blue-haired freak to the rescue, Sakura thought grimly as her body, which was truly crushed by his loving, intimate, and breathless hug, hit the cemented floor with a painful thud. At least I'm out of the Uchiha property. I still can escape. I can do this! AHA!

Sakura winced; damn she's going to get many bloody bruises because of this fall. Damn BHF and his tribe (LHF and RHF). Damn them and his mansion. And the cement floor too.

They rolled a few times before going into a halt. Sakura struggled to get out of his arms only to find that she can't move. What the fuc-

Oh bloody burning hell.

'Body-binding! You fell for that! That was lame!' Inner Sakura exclaimed, obviously blaming poor Sakura for all the faults. Outer Sakura sneered menacingly at her Inner self.

"Freaking blue-haired freak!" Sakura seethed, if she can't struggle, slap or even glare at her attacker, then she would put her rage into words.

"Who do you think you are? Gah. Pick someone else who's willing! If you want, I'll recruit! Willingly!" Sakura said, almost pleadingly. Her anger completely turned into panic as she saw in her peripheral vision two sets of shoes.

Oh, she's a dead.

She must be a murderer in her last life. Sakura felt like crying. What the hell is wrong with these freaks? They are so freaking insane! What possible thing could they want from such a poor and innocent girl like her? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

She tried her best to escape, damn it! But how the hell can she beat several powerful men? They are powerful, yes, but they had underestimated her. That was an advantage for her really. If only this one idiot would let her go, unfortunately he didn't seem to conclude to that.

Freaky men. Why didn't they want to let go unwilling girls? Is she the first one? The hell.

Haruno Sakura let another colorful wave of curses out of her small and pinkish mouth.

Sasuke chuckled. "You know, because of what you did. I think Gaara and Neji won't let you go now." Sakura cursed more as Sasuke chuckled more visibly.

Oh, what a funny and absolutely breathtaking memory to be added to Sakura's flashes of life.

-

-

-

"IF I DIE BECAUSE OF THIS I SWEAR I WILL HAUNT YOU IN YOUR DREAMS!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs.

Sakura, still in body-binding technique and now tied tightly in a chair, glared at her three dark men angrily. They even had the nerves to place an apple at the top of her head!

She couldn't believe that this is how their fun turned out. They placed her on a chair and now each have three darts (pointed and quite scary really) in hand and chose to target the darn apple at the top of her head like a crown.

Sakura glared at them with full malice as the three of them gleefully glared back.

Gaara had a bruise at his forehead, just next to the creepy writing. Neji just grumbled about his bruised stomach. Damn them and their spoiled attitude. Gaara shot her a glare before throwing the three darts all at once at her.

Sakura shrieked as she felt the apple fell on the polished Uchiha floors with a satisfied thud. She sucked a long breath before yelling, "You ignorant brat! That could be my head! The moment this bloody body-binding wears off I swear I'll rip your intestines out of your body! I hate you all!"

Neji raised his eyebrow. "Quite a threat. Impressive."

And this, after several yelling and shouts, Haruno Sakura's day was finally trashed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

REVISED


	4. Chapter III: Meetings

**Title:** Can't Become An Angel

**Rating:** T

**Author:** Slytherin Prince

* * *

_Tick-tock._

Sakura could feel the pounding of her heart. She swore that even her opponent could hear it across the chess table. Goodness, it's been a long while since her last played chess had happened. It was a very fun game really. Chess, a game of skill and intelligence.

Logic.

It made her frown just to know that her opponent could play a game as vital as chess. By some means, Neji gained some of her respect.

"Checkmate." Sakura murmured, still focused on the game. She lifted her stare and locked eyes with Neji. She couldn't see any emotion, even a emotion flicker in the eyes. Really, what kind of people are these?

Stressing themselves just to show a little emotion as little as they could. Sakura sighed again; she even tried that one at her parents some time ago.

The emotionless thing and all. But that didn't work though, she still had a life. Might as well take pleasure in it while she was living, right? Oh, what experience could do to you.

Noticing that he still hold her gaze, she decided to make his clean nails as the most attractive thing now. She doesn't want to hear anything like her noticing them as good looking guys.

Gah, like it would ever happen. Mortification was not really her work of art.

_Tick-tock._

She blinked as he moved his hand to make a move again. Great. She was now distracted. Oh, love. Why does it have to be her being the slave?

Sakura sighed again. She guessed this couldn't be helped. But now that she was here, a little fun game of chess couldn't be helped. At least, something soothing could happen to her once in a while, right?

It's a good thing that she was earning from this. That should be only right, because they didn't only steal her time for her family bonding but also stole her job. It's just nice to have an alternative thinking that these, her slave position, have something in return.

That simple thought can erase her troubles temporarily.

It's so quiet, and she didn't know how Hyuuga Neji managed to somewhat change their position. His queen was nearing on her king now.

Casting away her thoughts in a fast mood, she tried to concentrate. And concentrate she did. Ugh, she never thought that playing chess with a praiseworthy antagonist was like this. It's like a hard day work that was taking all her strength away, both physical and mental.

She moved now. Hoping against hope that he would not see her little flaw. Yeah, that turn was the most perfect turn right now. If only he would not notice. If he did, then she would be dead.

She sighed. Oh well, not that she cares anyway. It would not hurt her pride if she did lose on this match. She had lost many times, not only in chess but in many things, too. Like in their morning exercise, the taijutsu combat.

One look at her by her comrades, a thought will always be precise. And she doesn't want to think about what people thought about her right now. Because if she did, anxiety and loneliness would cast a fire inside her and she just know that it would tear her apart one by one. Slowly but unquestionably. Sakura just know it would happen. When? That she didn't know.

She shrugged again, trying her hard to concentrate. Ah, right. Her king was in danger. Right. With keen eyes, she tried to find a flaw on his move.

Wait.

Wait, her king was lost.

With a sudden realization, she gave the chess board a desperate gaze, somewhat hoping to find her king there.

Something chuckled.

Then, in peripheral vision, there she found her king. That Neji didn't even have the nerve to tell her that she lost already. Glaring really hard at him, Sakura stood up and, with quick strides, walked to the door with a furious face.

The least that he can do to her was to say that she lost already. Did he really want to remove that single stray of dignity left within her? The nerve of that man. There, Sakura looked stupid because she was looking for a king that was already eaten by the enemy. Another thing was, whatever she think about this so-called 'tragedy', she couldn't seem to cast the loneliness that was creeping into her veins slowly.

Hmph. Bunch of underestimating people.

Don't cry, Sakura dreadfully ordered into her mind as she abused her lower lip by biting it.

She finally reached the door with graceful strides. It looked gigantic at first, but now that she was depressed, it really didn't matter anymore. With a desperate tug at the knob, the door bulged immediately. Sakura was about to step out of the study room but she was stopped by unknown force.

Yeah, there was a shadow towering her, but she decided not to look up. Sakura doesn't want to see another ugly face; it will surely ruin her mood even more. Not really caring anymore, she passed the towering man with lean muscles. She even bumped his arm.

Not really by purpose.

"Where are you going?" She knew that voice. She could recognize it anywhere. So, she did the only logical thing to do, Sakura stopped. But she didn't turn back to look at him.

"What do you want?" Sakura said as she stared blankly at the empty hallway in front of her. The tone of her voice was controlled despite of the loneliness that she felt at the moment.

"My brother is here." His tone was serious. Not that 'I'm-so-calm' type. She struggled to stop the incoming shudder to be seen.

Really, what was with his brother, huh?

"Meaning?" Sakura retorted, still not looking back. She just wanted to sleep, so say something already! She doesn't really care about his brother. But there was something certain about this though, Sasuke's brother was handsome.

She didn't bother fighting with her mind now. Her mind was just stating a fact. Oh, well. No that she would ever say that absurd thought aloud.

"You need to join dinner." With that said, she turned back to look at him just to find him already gone.

How annoying. It made her head boil tenfold.

-

-

-

She knocked at the wooden door. Yeah, she was at the dining room right now. And she was so totally pissed. Why can't a beautiful girl like her have a goodnight sleep at peace? She doesn't really want Sasuke pissed at her, really. She doesn't know what would happen then. He might even torture her. It seems that his brother means a lot to him, or maybe she's just wrong?

Sakura sighed as the door opened. The lights inside the dining room just make her eyes hurt. She already entered the room even before her eyes adjust to the lights. Sakura blinked three times then she saw them.

Her three dark men. It seems that they had joined forces once again with a special guest.

Sasuke's brother.

Sakura lifted her left eyebrow a little. That chakra seems familiar. Looking around, she tried to find where that chakra came from.

And Sakura frowned when she found none. There were just her, her three dark men, two maids, and Sasuke's sibling inside the huge dining room. Sakura couldn't make out the face of Sasuke's brother because his back faced her. Not that she cared anyway.

"You can take a seat now, Sakura." Sasuke said smoothly. He didn't even look at her. Grr, hate him. Sakura walked slowly, thus, while she was at it, casting the older Uchiha a stare all the same.

Wait, he looks familiar. So familiar...

She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't noticed that she had stopped. Sasuke's brother looked up.

And his eyes started to spin.

-

-

-

"Itachi!" Sasuke shouted. His face contorted anger. How dare he use their family technique just for nothing! And just for Sakura, nonetheless.

That piece of trash. Yeah, she was interesting.

But not that good enough! That costed him great waste of chakra, if you ask him.

The atmosphere at the dinning room was dehydrating. No one wants to talk, it seems. Sakura lie still on the ground, not moving. She looked so helpless lying there all alone. No one helped her though. Even the maids didn't make a move to help her cause no orders were thrown towards them.

And even if they wanted, Uchiha Sasuke might fire them. So the two maids just gave each other a guilty and helpless gaze.

"Why did you do that." Neji stated calmly, he almost didn't sound like asking a question.

Itachi might be a Uchiha, but no one should harm what was rightfully his! Even though Sakura was just like a brainful maid for him, he always take a good care of his things. Neji caught Itachi's eye and had a staring contest. Neji grumbled something under his breath.

Gaara was silent and did not interfear. Besides, it's a brotherly way of arguing. He looked so calm on the outside, like he normally do, but if someone would only look at his feet (hidden by the table) that someone would notice something so noticeable.

Sands are swirling wildly around his feet.

Itachi felt the killing aura from the boys. He even raised an elegant brow at them. They're acting weird.

Gaara, sensing that nothing would happen from the time being, stood up and left without saying a word. He doesn't want to destroy the Uchiha Mansion by fighting at Sasuke's older brother.

Neji calmed himself after seeing what Gaara had done. He knew that what he had done was the rightest thing to do right now. But the question that was playing in his head was that if Itachi and Sakura knew each other. He knew for a fact that Itachi wouldn't use his bloodline technique just for fooling around.

Neji knew much, Itachi couldn't fool him.

He just shrugged and casually stood. He picked up the forgotten Sakura and carried her in bridal style. Neji walked out of the dinning room without any sound. He shifted Sakura slightly so that her head was rested against his shoulder. Sakura groaned in her sleep.

Actually, he pitied the girl.

What do Itachi sees in her?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke ordered the maid to get out of the room in a roughly manner, in which the two maids happily obliged.

He stared darkly at his brother and Itachi returned the stare with blank expression. With a might voice, Sasuke shouted, "Explain yourself now, brother."

Itachi stared at him for a second then gave him a meaningful smirk. After that Itachi carefully stood up and walked to the door, the one leading outside the dinning room. He was about to leave when he stopped just to stare back at Sasuke over his shoulder.

"Remember this little brother. I don't have to explain myself to anybody. Especially to someone foolish like you." With that, Itachi left. He didn't want his brother interfering with his plans, now that he saw that girl again. He didn't even regret using his bloodline limit to her. Just to refresh her memory, but of course she would be drained of chakra.

That's a for sure thing.

Itachi closed the door with a soft click. All left behind and alone, Sasuke frowned. It hurt. Why! That Itachi! He spotted a naturally glowing and happy looking flower vase with a equally radiating flower on it.

With a dark frown, Sasuke fished a coin from his pocket and threw it at the vase.

His upset mood wasn't even down yet. Maybe he could find someone that he could spar with.

Sasuke left the room angrily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura opened her eyes and wished that she didn't. Millions of memories were now coming back at her and it gave her a headache. Sakura's head hurt so much that she wanted to cry at loud. She didn't even know where she was right now, but she could careless. Sakura couldn't breathe easily.

Sakura felt powerless. She couldn't move easily. But she was certain that this room was not hers. The cushions here were too comfortable to be hers. Sakura tried to sit up but failed miserably.

She heard Neji's voice saying don't move. She could sense pity on his voice. She hated being pitied, every single detail of it. But she complied nonetheless and rested.

Neji's eyebrow was raised. Pity. Pity.. That's all he could think off about this girl. At a young age, she already experienced the wrath of Itachi. It gained his respect for her. He needed to find out more about this girl.

Haruno Sakura.

Even in sleep, she still looked beautiful. Neji's eyes soften a little before turning cold again. He was becoming fond of her already. Neji needed to get away before she wakes. He doesn't want to put himself in an uncomfortable situation. Without a sound, he stood up and left.

Too bad Neji was already out of the room when Sakura softly whispered a single word in her sleep, or rather name.

_Itachi._

-

-

REVISED


	5. Chapter IV: Constant Companion

**Title:** Can't Become An Angel

**Author:** Slytherin Prince

**Genre:** Romance/General

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Warning:** Some words aren't appropriate for 13 and below. PG-13

**Summary:** When Haruno Sakura's family had a nothing left with them, Sakura decided to help her parents. She applied to be a waitress... and only to be sold to the three handsome men in the town as a slave. GaaSakuNejiSasu

* * *

Sakura was up when the light from the window had hit her eyes. Blinking, she idly wondered what she did yesterday. She certainly didn't remember going to bed early. 

She glanced slowly around the room as a headache crawled from her temple. Thinking hurts and the only thing she remembered was having chess match with Neji.

Sitting up from her rather comfortable bed, she sighed.

Yes, Neji's so upsetting. He was a good chess player but then Sasuke entered the scene just to tell her that his brother was coming...

"Wait... Brother? Oh!" Sakura gasped as she remembered Itachi. That jerk, he didn't even sparred a nice hello before using his precious Sharingan on her.

Uchiha Itachi was one of her senior batch mate when she was still living her high school life. They weren't connected romantically; well that was what she likes about it. Yes, he was indeed beautiful and popular among the crowd of girls but unfortunately, Sakura did not see Itachi that way.

Sakura nodded to herself. "Yeah, that's right! And he caught me off guard too!"

She sighed rather noticeably. Itachi-san was one of her so-called trusted friends and a great sparring buddy. It was just that he never used Sharingan on her and he never caught her off guard either! The nerve of that man, how come she did not remember him quickly?

She jumped as the door of her room opened without even a knock, and an ugly person entered her little space of piece. He was the first person she saw this morning!

Argh, what a bad day!

"Where are your manners?" Sakura spat groggily, still clad in her pajamas with her hair still unruly from bed.

"Why did you know my brother?" Sasuke asked the drowsy girl angrily. He walked briskly to Sakura's bed and sat unto it.

She frowned. "And who told you to sit there?"

Sasuke's face frowned threateningly in return. "I asked you first."

She smirked at his reaction. _Snappy today, aren't we, Sasuke?_ Well, being a cute girl she was, she would not tell him what he wanted to know and hear.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sasuke." She said innocently, which made Sasuke even more irritated.

"My brother, Uchiha Itachi."

"Oh! Him? Well... you see..." Sakura faked a confused frown and made herself look like she was thinking. "He's handsome, alright and he's also so gorgeous. I bet he had many fan girls around him and-"

"Stop it!" Sasuke's yanked her to him by her shoulder. "You will stop your non-sense babbling. I am not asking how handsome my brother is!" He said disgustedly.

Sakura tried to calm herself. Don't cry, he's an ugly monkey, she chanted to herself.

Gosh, her shoulder hurt.

She even tried to squirm away but to no avail, so she gave up instead. Sighing, she waited for him to start his babbling.

"Well, your brother is so handsome alright. Isn't that what you want to hear?" She smiled at him smugly.

Sasuke's hand on her shoulder even tightened more and Sakura winced visibly.

"You're hurting me!" She complained and yanked her body away from him.

"No, I'm not. Why did you know my brother?"

She snarled at him. "All right! Be that way! He's my schoolmate!" She added hastily under her breath, "What a Jerk."

After several seconds, white smoke filled her beautiful room.

"What kind of manners is that?" She complained to no one.

* * *

"The nerve of that man." 

Sakura thought as she strolled down the garden. It's just so sad that her mood didn't match the beauty of the Garden, Uchiha Mansion property.

The garden looked like a sanctuary of roses and it was not located outside the mansion. The Uchiha Garden was located at the back of the mansion, covered by some kind of a glass house, and it was not for the eyes of the outsiders.

Everywhere she looks; her eyes would always spot a rose or a bunch of them. It's a good thing there was enough light that enters the castle, which was a good thing by the way.

As she neared the fountain at the center of the garden, she thought she saw a shadow. And she felt a chakra, too!

Narrowing her eyes in concentration, she tried her best to guess who the person or thing might be. When she was near enough, her excitement left her.

_Well, isn't it a small world?_ Inner Sakura said sarcastically. Sakura ignored her.

Even though she was not in good terms with the man, she would make herself at least be polite with him. Yes, polite indeed.

"Hello, Sasuke. How are you?" She asked peacefully, as she sat down next to him. She inhaled the fresh scent of the flowers and simply ignoring her so called companion.

_At least_,she tried to be polite.

"My respect for this garden lowered." Sasuke finally said in a low voice, as if not wanting to break the silence between them.

Sakura looked at him incredulously. "Why you! I'm the one trying to be polite in here!" Feeling slightly childish, she stuck her tongue at him.

Seeing her pitiful antic, Sasuke felt amused. He smirked at her and shook his head. "Well, quit trying because you'll never be one." He stood up gracefully and poked her forehead before leaving the garden.

Sakura stared at his retreating back and shouted, "You're so insufferable!"

* * *

"Sakura, wake up!" 

Someone was poking her really hard on her tummy. Sakura pretended to be asleep.

"I'll drag you out of your bed!" Sasuke said roughly. She was sleeping for almost 9 hours already! Such a sleepy head.

He needed a companion because this day was his shopping day. Usually, his constant companions were Neji and Gaara, but unfortunately the two of them weren't around. They left him for vacation in the Mist Village, two weeks vacation.

Sasuke leaned in closer and was about to shout at her when Sakura decided to wake up and sat up, hitting Sasuke's forehead in the process with hers.

"Ow! It burns!" Sakura cried as she tenderly rubbed her precious forehead.

Sasuke glared at her as he rubbed his own forehead. Man that hurts!

"You don't have to do that, you know!" Sakura screeched at him. And to think that many girls fall for this monster.

"Hmph. Be ready and we're going outside." Sasuke nonchalantly said and left the room immediately.

Sakura's ears perked up when she heard that they were going somewhere. Inner Sakura punched the air. "Hell yeah! I miss the sun!"

* * *

She sighed contentedly. 

Sasuke and Sakura strolled down the mall silently.

This was the time when she realized how rich Uchiha Sasuke is. They always went to the stores that sell good looking clothes with remarkably high tag prices that made Sakura wince every time Sasuke touch the items.

Sasuke frowned as he looked at his watch. 1:32, it said. That explains why he was hungry already.

His eyes scanned the place and found a remarkable restaurant.

"Let's eat." Sasuke announced abruptly and changed the direction of their walk.

"Okay." She agreed. She was hungry already too. They've been walking for four hours already without eating breakfast.

-

-

REVISED


	6. Chapter V: Encounter at the Kitchen

**Title:** Can't Become An Angel

**Author:** Slytherin Prince

**Genre:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Warning:** Some words aren't appropriate for 13 and below. PG-13

**Summary:** When Haruno Sakura's family had a nothing left with them, Sakura decided to help her parents. She applied to be a waitress... and only to be sold to the three handsome men in the town as a slave. GaaSakuNejiSasu

-

-

"Icharaku! How may I help you?" A waitress asked Sasuke and ignored Sakura pointedly. Sakura raised her left eyebrow at the girl's manners. Well, Sakura could ignore her too.

"Two special ramen." Sasuke ordered and removed his sandals. Sakura followed.

-

-

Sakura massaged her sore muscles as she sat gently at her bed. Who would have thought that shopping with Uchiha Sasuke could bring her pain and tired muscles?

A thought made her worn-out power move in excitement.

He bought her new dress too! Sakura cheered when she remembered her newly bought dress. The color of the dress was white.

Sakura demanded her payment as a "slave" after she spotted the lovely white dress. She wanted it so badly that she can't leave the clothes stand even 5 meters away.

"GOSH, how rude of me." She muttered cheekily. She could still remember how annoyed Sasuke looked when she literally bugged him.

Sakura straight away placed the paper shopping bag that contained her newly bought dress.

She gazed at it adoringly and smiled gently. Her heart suddenly swelling with unknown emotions. Happiness? Maybe.

_Sasuke doesn't seem that bad after all. _

-

-

"Sasuke-kun!"

Oh, that annoying voice graced his precious hearing once again. He already bought that ugly dress to stop her constant whining about her payment.

Now, what?

Turning away from his computer, he faced her calmly.

He cursed his luck. Of all the computers inside his house, why did he choose the one in the living room?

He should have chosen the computer in his room.

"What." Came his deadpan reply.

Sakura frowned a little at his tone, and then shrugged. Well, not that it matter. She sat on the cute pink fluffy chair, just next to Sasuke's chair.

"I'm hungry." She complained to him, pouting cutely for extra effects. Sasuke glared at her then turned back at his computer.

"Then eat." He said sarcastically, resuming once again his typing job in his computer. She was wasting his time.

"I don't eat raw." She grumbled to him. She sulked on her chair and crossed her arms under her chest.

"You don't cook?" He said serenely, his eyes roaming at his computer screen. His face calm.

"…No." Her voice was small.

"Then don't eat." He said simply. Even though his face was impassive, he felt thoroughly amused. A girl with no cooking skills? That was pretty amusing.

"I knew that! You don't need to rub it in my face!" She snapped angrily, her face forming a deep scowl, and she glared at him angrily.

What's wrong with this man? And where are his manners? Grr

Sasuke turned back his attention at her and glared back. He was annoyed now. Her constant whiny voice and pink hair drove him crazy.

In a bad way, evidently.

"…What? I'm hungry!" She protested. She felt her stomach growl in protest. She rubbed her tummy heartily and pouted.

Sasuke grumbled something incoherent under his breath then stood up. His back stiff as he walked away from her. He appeared to be going to the kitchen.

Sakura grinned victoriously. Yes, success!

_Where are those maids anyways?_

-

-

"Give me the tomatoes. "Sasuke ordered as he cut the onions.

The two of them are now at the Uchiha Mansion Grand Kitchen. She could compare the size of this kitchen to the size of her former house.

Sakura grinned as she placed the tomatoes at the Uchiha side. She sniffed and smiled contentedly.

It smelled good.

She stole a glance at his face for a second as he stirred the boiling pot. Sakura was about to turn away when he caught her stare.

No blush from embarrassment. Nothing. They just stared at each other for a matter of second then viola. Everything goes back to normal.

_Hmp. King of frogs_, she thought grumpily.

"Ugly." He smirked. She gave him a glance then stuck her tongue.

"Back to you!"

-

-

It seemed that the maids in the Uchiha Mansion were only available every 10:00 am to 6:00 pm every day.

It sounded weird at her, but then again, everything that roamed around the world of Uchiha's was pure weirdoes.

After almost 4 weeks now, their "Encounter at the Kitchen" continued like a tradition. She found out that the real Sasuke could be funny too.

Well, as funny as an Uchiha Sasuke can get.

She also learned that Sasuke's parents were not always around. That's the only useful information that she got from him. He was not really a social person, so she didn't really bug him that much.

A knock on her door made her jump.

"Sakura." She heard his baffled voice at the other side of the room.

"Come in."

Sakura was in her pajamas and still sitting on her bed. It's nine something in the morning!

What was it that he wants now?

Sasuke's face was once again impassive, which made Sakura fear him a little.

The last time she checked, his charka wasn't this dark. What could have happened, in the least of 12 hours, which made him act like this?

"Sasuke, what's your problem?" She asked, frowning a little at his behavior.

"Your stay here is over. You'll move out to Neji's tomorrow." With that, he left.

_To Neji's?_

-

-

-

-

REVISED


	7. Chapter VI: To Neji's

**Title:** Can't Become An Angel

**Author:** Slytherin Prince

**Genre:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Warning:** Some words aren't appropriate for 13 and below. PG-13 Summary: When Haruno Sakura's family had a nothing left with them, Sakura decided to help her parents. She applied to be a waitress... and only to be sold to the three handsome men in the town as a slave. GaaSakuNejiSasu

--

**Last Chapter featured review:**

**andrea:** _wow! your last chappie was just as great as the previous ones. keep it up!_

**EvilFaerie17:** _Nice chapter. One thing, though. When he asked, "You don't cook?" and she said, "...yes.", it makes it seem as if she does know how to cook, when she does not. The right thing for her to have said is, "...no." Just saying. Anyways, I liked this chapter and I can't wait for the next one to read what happens next so please update as soon as you can!_

--

_(Outside Uchiha Mansion; 12:00 p.m.; Sunday)_

Sakura sighed as she dragged her small suitcase out of the Uchiha Mansion. Actually, she felt kinda sad to leave Sasuke alone there in his lonely mansion.

Knowing Itachi, he wouldn't even think of going home at this rate. He already visited Sasuke already, right? So, there's no sense on visiting him again.

After all, Itachi had his own house somewhere far.

Sakura shook her head to clear her thoughts. Thinking about her supposed captor was not a good thing.

A Sasuke clad in boxer shorts came unto her innocent mind once again.

She inwardly cringed. That picture can't get out of her thoughts for the past several days.

She never actually planned to be thirsty at two in the morning last Friday (Today's Sunday). But she was thirsty at that time and it was good to get a glass of cold soda.

So, she walked to the kitchen only to find an opened refrigerator and a Sasuke in boxer shorts.

He had seen her but he didn't look embarrassed at all. Instead, he closed the refrigerator a walked past her.

"Ewww! Mental cold shower... mental cold shower..." She chanted as she walk toward the car Sasuke stiffly pointed. Speaking of Sasuke, he was really getting colder at her. He's colder than he naturally was.

Well, not that she cares. Beside, he didn't even said goodbye to her in the first place. So why bother, right? Right.

She sighed again. Sakura opened the door of the amazingly beautiful car and pushed her small luggage inside.

Sakura shortly followed and closed the door with a soft thud. She sighed again as she gaze to the Uchiha Mansion for the very last time, reminiscing the happy and sad memories that she had.

She's going to miss Sasuke alright.

He's funny and charming when he shooed her away from him. Sakura don't know why she found it funny though, instead of being angry.

She smiled a small smile as she let her gaze fall at the road.

_Well, I hope that I'll see you soon._

--

_(Neji's Bedroom; 3:30 a.m. Saturday)_

Neji scowled as he remembered the immature girl would be coming today in his house. That girl had no morals and values. The courage of her to hit him!

He can feel his anger returning when he remembered the look his uncle gave him with all that bruises.

If his uncle ever found out that he was hit by a girl, he'll never hear the end of it.

He narrowed his eyes at his ceilings.

_Haruno Sakura. I'll make your life live a pure paradise._

--

_(Hyuuga Mansion's Kitchen; 1:35 p.m. Tuesday)_

She can't believe it! The guts of that man! Grr! Imagine he ordered her to do his laundry, wash his already used plates and forced her to cook!

Sasuke never did that!

He made her cook then he didn't even eat it! He wasted her efforts!

When she cooks, Sakura always gave her whole heart to it! No matter how bad it looked; the least he could do was to taste it!

"That insufferable brat!" She chanted her protest while washing his used plates. No wonder he had no girlfriend or something.

She'll be surprised if there was.

Sakura grumbled once again. She wished she could go back to Sasuke's.

_Sasuke…_

_--_

AN: REVIEW!


	8. Chapter VII: Faraway

**Title:** Can't Become An Angel

**Author:** Slytherin Prince

**Genre:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Warning:** Some words aren't appropriate for 13 and below. PG-13 Summary: When Haruno Sakura's family had a nothing left with them, Sakura decided to help her parents. She applied to be a waitress... and only to be sold to the three handsome men in the town as a slave. GaaSakuNejiSasu

* * *

Sakura smiled slightly in her sleep. She felt so comfortable right now. With bed sheets so comfortable and softie.

She sighed happily and slowly opened her eyes. The familiar white bedside table greeted her sight. Her eyes searched for the time in her plain alarm clock. With her vision a little blurred from sleep, she looked a little closer at the clock's time.

It says seven thirty.

Sakura groaned and kicked her covers off her. She grumpily sat up and made a funny face. Its seven thirty already, so she needed to rush in order to make the breakfast.

Dejectedly, she left the comforts of her bed and prepared for the day. She had been staying at Neji's for almost two weeks now.

And no matter how she tried to compare Neji and Sasuke, nothing seem so come out. Except their looks, nothings seem to be out of place. They are so much alike.

Sasuke like to grumble, well so does Neji. Neji loves to taunt her, well so does Sasuke. Sasuke shows off unhappy energy, well so does Neji. And the list goes on...

Sakura snatched her newly bought comb from the drawer and slowly removed the tangles from her hair. A mirror would have been a real help, but that freaky Neji didn't agree.

"Grr. Hate him! Ihatehim!Ihatehim!Ihatehim!IhateHIM!!!!" Satisfied at her outburst for the morning, Sakura dumped her comb back in the drawer and went to the bathroom.

She needed to hurry to make breakfast.

_Oh, how my life changes. Grr._

* * *

Neji stared at Sakura really hard. They sat across each other and they are currently inside the dining room. The dining room contains one big fully furnished wooden table with fresh flowers decorated in the midst of it. The table includes six chairs, two currently in use.

The fresh smell of toasted bread and coffee aroma was strong within the room.

Sakura put on a defiant face as she took a bite from her toast. "What's your problem?"

"Why toasted bread?" Neji answered, his stare never faltering from her face. Sakura never seemed to be intimidated; instead she glared at him in return.

"You're such a brat. Eat it, or cook your breakfast." Sakura was annoyed. She toasted that bread for almost ten minutes and he was ungrateful.

Neji stared at her then looked at the toasted bread, almost sickeningly. Sakura saw the look he threw at the bread and she frowned at him. She almost grinned when Neji slowly lifted his left hand to reach for the bread.

"Man cannot live by bread alone. He must have margarine." Sakura suggested happily as she smiled at the glittering margarine in front of them. Neji took a bite at his bread without comment.

* * *

"Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight, it's hard to let go." Sakura sang her Last-Song-Syndrome in a whispered voice. She was strolling inside the library of the Hyuuga mansion. It was boring to be in such a big house with nothing to do. No computers and stereos. Now, she truly believed that Hyuuga clan is such a high standard and ancient clan. They don't even want to adopt good technology.

She sighed. _Well, not my loss._

"Hold me! Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on." And she continued to sing comfortably. She passed several bookshelves without dust. Actually, she was here just to investigate if the maids are really cleaning the unused library. Now, she will exit the library defeated.

When she was about to go to the exit door, she found a shimmering object at her side. Almost immediately, she became curious and went to the shining material. And it turned out to be a doorknob, with a door of course.

"What mystery is behind these doors?" She poetically asked herself. Sakura lifted her right hand and was about to open the door then she heard mysterious voices. Well, not actually mysterious, cause she almost memorized the tone of Neji's voice.

But he was not alone, she realized. Neji was with a girl. Sakura was not rude, so she wanted to get out of the library as soon as possible. But what made her frozen on her track was when the girl cried, almost too dramatically for Sakura.

She frowned. Maybe, Neji was taking advantage of the girl?

"Neji-kun! Why are you doing this to me?" The girl cried. Sakura lowered her eyes and stared at the floor while listening.

_Neji-kun? _

So, Neji did have a girlfriend after all. And it is the girl that seeks. Sakura began to question the eyesight of the girl.

* * *

"Neji-kun! Why are you doing this to me?" A girl with brown hair that is tied in the two buns pleaded once again. He hurt her again. But this is the first time that she, Tenten, cried in front of him.

Presently, she was seated at the soft leather seat of Neji's office. She gasped a lot of air using her mouth and stared at the non-reacting white-eyed Hyuuga. Why does it hurt this much?

_Neji, why? Why are you hurting me this much?_

"I don't feel anything for you, Tenten. I tried." Neji's voice sounded gentle, but it's seemed too far away. It's like Tenten was not the one he's talking to right now. Neji was seated across her, a bean bag in the midst of them. She can feel the heat of the heater bouncing off her skin.

"Is it going to end like this, Neji? I have known you for almost two years now. But why is it like that? The more I stay close to you, the more you walk away. I'm not supposed to feel this way, but..." Tenten gasped another amount of air. Her eyes were hurting from crying a lot, and that's what she always got from Neji. Tears.

"I'm hurting whenever you turn away from me. Please don't." She begged, leaning in so that she can bow in defeat. It hurts, yet she still continues to love him.

Neji stared at her lightly before looking at the fireplace. He tried to understand her, but in he doesn't care enough for her to start with. His walls are too thick for her to penetrate, and he wasn't sure if he trusted her enough.

"I'm sorry." With that, Neji stood up and walked to the door. He didn't feel any pain, just irritation and pity for the girl. She might be attractive, but she's not sufficient for him. She'll be good for someone else, but not for him. Not for Hyuuga Neji.

Tenten cried, hurt that he could throw her away just like that. "One day, Neji," Knowing too well that he wasn't going to allow her to come to the Hyuuga Mansion anymore, she won't have the chance to say this to him. "When you found that special someone, you will also feel the hurt that I feel right now. I only wish that she will love you the way I do, because pain is inevitable."

Neji almost snorted in revulsion.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji closed the door behind him softly. He let out a sigh then shook his head. Tenten's case was finished. It's now time for the matters at hand. He glanced sideways and acknowledges Sakura with a stare.

Yes, he had known that she was listening, for the reason that she didn't even hide her chakra from him. And Neji guessed that she did that on purpose. But he didn't mind that she was prying in his relationships. His relationship with Tenten seems like a plaything that it didn't really bother him if something happens.

"I'm sorry for being rude, Neji." Sakura said gently, almost like a whisper. She bowed quickly and made her way towards the exit.

Neji watched her go.

"There's no need, Sakura. There's no need."

* * *

Sakura sighed unhappily. She was sad. Neji did have some guts for him to hurt a girl's feelings. He should have been more careful. It might scar the girl named Tenten forever because of what he did.

Saying hurtful things wasn't really necessary for him to break-up. She shook her head. Sakura didn't care about what happen to Neji and his relationship to anyone. It wasn't her problem anyway.

She walked slowly in the dark hallway that leads to her room. She sighed again.

_Oh, what a way to end the day._

* * *

_One week later.._

Nothing really changed and normal things continued. Sakura never questioned Neji's motives; it's his life by the way. So she didn't really want to pry Neji's private life. Who knows what will happen to her?

But Sakura knows one thing though.

She's having her menstruation period. Sakura almost forgot that she had one. She can feel the blood going out and she don't know what to do. Sakura don't have the money to buy sanitary napkins and don't really know where to buy.

So... in times like this, there's only one thing that she can do.

Haruno Sakura _wailed_.

* * *

Hyuuga mansion was a quiet place, especially when noon. One could only hear the chirps of the birds and the sounds of nature.

So it surprised Neji when he heard a loud crying voice of a girl.

Neji glanced at his watch before he stood up from his bed. His maids would never do that thing.

_What's her problem, now?_

* * *

"What's your problem?" Neji asked almost rudely to the crying girl. He found her seated on the sofa inside the living room. He was surprised that the sound he had heard from his room was the minimum volume coming from such a small girl. His ears were hurting from the deafening sound.

He seated himself at her side and looked at her intently. Sakura was mumbling things to herself while crying. Neji tried to catch some of it.

"I need money.. money... money.. Bad guys kidnapping me! _Money_!"

"Why do you need it?"

"..."

"..."

"...I need sanitary napkins."

* * *

AN: I know, long time no update! Just bear with me guys! I'll make it up to you:D Thank you for the support! Love lots, Annie


	9. Chapter VIII: The Food Stall

**Title:** Can't Become An Angel

**Author:** Slytherin Prince

**Genre:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Warning:** Some words aren't appropriate for 13 and below. PG-13 Summary: When Haruno Sakura's family had a nothing left with them, Sakura decided to help her parents. She applied to be a waitress... and only to be sold to the three handsome men in the town as a slave. GaaSakuNejiSasu

-

Sakura giggled to herself as she smugly smiled at the five hundred dollars (**_It is dollars! Yes!_** Inner Sakura proclaimed happily. _**That Neji really knows how to please a girl!!**)_ Neji dropped at her room. Really, saying those kinds of things to a man wasn't included in her plan. But things got out of hand and her feelings got mixed up, maybe from the early symptoms of her forthcoming menstruation.

The reaction Neji had made was worth a million dollars, though.

No, he didn't even grace her eyes a blush or a shocked face. Instead, he gave her a confused gaze. Who would have thought that the Hyuuga prodigy never heard sanitary napkins before? That reaction made her confused too, at first.

_"What do you mean?" Neji asked as he stared __down at her. Sakura could feel Neji's annoyance from where she sat. He was more likely scowling at her, obviously displeased. It's like he was observing an experiment by the way his face frown at her, like he didn't understood something._

_"What do you mean, 'what do you mean?'" Sakura asked, obviously confused also. It seemed that there's too much tension in the air. Hey, she only needed sanitary napkin here! _**Is that too much to provide?**_ Inner Sakura complained._

_"I said, what do you mean?" Neji repeated. He narrowed his eyes at her slim figure; he didn't even hide his upcoming annoyance at her person. He was clearly getting irritated for he was frowning also. _

_"I can't seem to follow you. I said I want sanit-!" Sakura's eyes widen at the realization. Her anxiousness and problems instantly forgotten as she immediately laughed her heart out. After a minute or so, her laughter finally ceased. Goodness that was a good laugh! Neji can be a great comedian, unconsciously of course_.

_She stood up and looks up at Neji's face. There was a glint in his eyes that tells her who the boss is. She once again chuckled. She lifted her hands and passionately patted Neji's stiff shoulder all the while saying at him, "Ever heard of menstruation cycle, Neji-chan?"_

_If he was surprised, he definitely didn't show it. After that, he seemed to realize what she needed and left the room without another word._

"Hmmm. What to do now? I got plenty of money to waste." And Sakura planned her plot to buy her much needed personal things.

-

"**NEJI-CHAN! SAKURA-ONEECHAN IS HERE!!**" Sakura sang at the top of her lungs, all knowing that Neji will be pissed at her. Not that she care anyways. She was wearing a yellow off-shoulder dress that reaches up to her knees. It was one of the most favorite dresses of Sakura that was suitable of hot days of summer.

She hopped in every step she take as she went to where Neji was, which currently was sitting at the sofa with his eyes closed. Neji was wearing his usual white top shirt and black cargo pants. Sakura eyed Neji's pants with distaste. It was so hot, how can he resist the sun with those black pants? _'Real weirdo.'_

Sakura invited herself to sit next to Neji. Neji wasn't responding. Knowing that he was fully awake and well, she began to annoy him again. "**NEJI-CHAN!!! SAKURA-ONEECHAN WANTS TO GO SHOPPING!! NEJI-CHAN!!**" Sakura shook Neji while saying this and she stop for a while to gather her breath for another try.

"**NEJI-CHAN!! I WANT-**" Sakura immediately stopped when Neji opened his eyes and glared murderously at her. She immediately drops her hands by her side.

Neji stood up and left the room, leaving a very sad Sakura behind.

-

Trust Neji to make her feel unwanted.

After Neji left, the happiness she just showed ten minutes ago left her. Only to be replaced by sadness and self-pity. Sakura knew that she shouldn't act this way toward him because it's their fault that she was here in the first place.

But there's something about him and Sasuke that no matter how hard she think about it, the more she couldn't understand. They're like a 1000 pieces jigsaw puzzle with small cows in it. At first, Sakura didn't really care what happens to Neji. He could choke himself for all she care. But after several weeks of staying with him, she found herself wanting to know more about him.

Tenten's case was a big surprise for her, though it didn't surprise her when Neji said harsh words to her. It was heart breaking, of course. To hear such kind of words being said to a female like her was not good. Sakura did not want to be in Tenten's shoes. Ever. But it was like a normal thing for a one Hyuuga Neji to do. Still, she pities the girl for getting nothing.

Sakura felt her eyes sting as the rush of emotions came unto her. She leaned unto the white sofa for comfort and bit her lower lip, a habit that she always did when thinking, frustrated and, most of all, lonely. Money was not a problem to him, of course. There must be something that happened to him that makes him want to isolate himself and not socialize. Or maybe she was just thinking too much.

She lifted her hands to wipe the tears that were slowly falling down from her eyes. Why does she need to worry for others sake when she herself has other things to worry? Her parents, she still doesn't hear anything from them since she got to Sasuke's. _Are they alright? Were they happy? Are they worried about me too? Do they think of me? _

_Or do they not? _

These kinds of thoughts were what Sakura despise the most. It was making her heart clench painfully against her chest and she can't think straight. This was the reason why she didn't want to be left alone.

Too many problems for her small mind to take. Why is her life like this? Doesn't she deserve to be happy? Even for once?

Her insane thoughts were put into a halt when she felt the familiar chakra signature outside the door. Sakura's shoulders slumped down a little as she hastily wipes all the traces of her tears. There is no way I'm going to look weak in from of him...

Swallowing, she wished that her voice wouldn't betray what she really felt right now. The door creaked slowly as Neji opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" She asked hastily, praying silently that he wouldn't go in front of her. It was good her voice sounded not too rusty and harsh, two main signs of crying.

"I thought you wanted to go out? Come," Neji said casually. If he ever noticed that she was crying, he took no notice of it. "Or I'll leave you." With that threat, he left the room once again and shut the door with a satisfying click.

Sakura bit her lip as her heart almost jumped out of her ribs in nervousness. She didn't know what just happened but what Neji did just make her feel happy again. It was like she wasn't really left out as she thought. Like, for once, she was wanted. Even if that want was forced upon him because of pity, she didn't care.

A weird warm feeling spread through-out her body and Sakura smiled a small genuine smile.

_Thank you, Neji._

-

Hyuuga Neji and Haruno Sakura strolled down the park in a comfortable silence, for the part of Sakura only. If Neji didn't thought that this is comfortable, then he really was mentally retarded. Inner Sakura scowled at her, **_Don't say things like that to Neji! You're so bad!_** Feeling completely ridiculous by talking to her inner self, Sakura frowned.

OK, so thinking badly about others was not good. She'll keep that in mind.

The park looked like a place for a family to have fun. The park has lots of trees, benches and many food stalls. Children were playing tag and many kinds of street games she didn't seem to recognize. She knew deep inside that she was jealous to these kids though. For they don't know scary things the real world might bring to them because their parents are there to protect them.

But she, now already matured to be given guidance by her parents, seems to be all alone. At all the times, she reassured herself that she was still blessed because not many people have the opportunity to land a job and gain some money. Not many people were lucky enough to have food to eat too.

She gave Neji a glance before looking ahead once again. Neji, also, had his terrible past. Maybe that's why they felt the need to kidnap her because they don't know what to do to their endless money. Long ago, she thought that when you had the money, you can be happy all the time. But Gaara, Neji and Sasuke can have all the luxuries they wanted but still they don't look so happy with their life.

Sakura swallowed as she felt her stomach protest in hunger. She made a face as she rub her stomach in a soothing manner, as if trying to calm it. They had been walking for almost thirty minutes now in the park for they had already gone to the mini stop market to buy some personal things and even though Neji did not utter a single word about it doesn't mean that he wasn't hungry.

What to eat? She asked herself. Sakura eyed the stalls scrutinizing, silently working her brain what food stall give the most cleanest and unpolluted food they could get from the park. She spotted a red and yellow stall that screams 'HOT DOg on The gO!' and smiled. She was planning to treat Neji, since he did give her too much.

"Neji-chan, come on let eat!" Not even bothering to wait for his response, she grabbed his left wrist and dragged him towards the stall. Sakura thought that Neji would resist her, but he did not. That made her smile again.

What made her smile drop was when she saw a very familiar raven chicken-haircut boy with an almost very familiar red haired boy buying hot dogs on the stall. Her heart dropped when the two of them slowly faced her and Neji, a very juicy hot dog on each of their hand.

Pushing her annoyance aside, Sakura put up all the energy she could muster and smiled a tight smile at Neji. "So, how many hot dogs do you want?"

And almost immediately cursed herself of how stupid her question sounded, and of all the places, at also happened in front of the three most unsolvable puzzles in her life.

-

AN: This chapter was not edited! Yes, I really wanted to start a new story but I wanted to finish this first. I know maybe many of you are wondering what happened to the triangle, but I am establishing the trust between each one of them first. Goodness, in the future I WILL try my best to avoid triangles. But don't worry; I've finished the story in my head. Kukuku.

So, thank you for reading! A feedback will be greatly appreciated!

And also, next chapter maybe I'll put some of the point of views of Neji, Sasuke or Gaara. Goodness, it's good that vacation is near! celebrates I'm so happy!

O.O;

Love lots,  
Annie


	10. Chapter IX: Movie Bonding

**Title:** Can't Become An Angel

**Author:** Slytherin Prince

**Genre:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Warning:** Some words aren't appropriate for 13 and below. PG-13 Summary: When Haruno Sakura's family had a nothing left with them, Sakura decided to help her parents. She applied to be a waitress... and only to be sold to the three handsome men in the town as a slave. GaaSakuNejiSasu

* * *

Sakura couldn't believe it! They were just going to buy hotdogs then in the next minute Gaara and Sasuke decided to watch DVD. 

She didn't know that they know how to control that.

From her point of view, they couldn't care less about their surrounding. Well, she stands corrected.

She thought that they would fight for the place to watch DVD. To her downright shock, they even had this you call 'in-turn' of houses.

_Neji had a television? _

Hmmm.. But she definitely never saw it! She must look around more watchfully next time.

So, now, here they were standing on the front door of Gaara's condominium.

Sakura being astonished was an understatement.

Sakura was kind of expecting to see a mansion full of gloomy maids and such. Just like the house of Sasuke and Neji. And once more, she stands corrected.

She was timid, at this point of time, which she needed to be dragged to their company all the time. They should be bonding without her presence, dammit!

Why, oh why? Why do they need to drag her always?

She completely felt like a dog! How outrageous.

Gaara pressed his thumb against a small board and the door opened. Sakura stared at it fascinatingly as she entered the condominium.

She had never seen one like that before! That must be very expensive!

She looked around inside strangely. Well, at least Gaara did seem to have lot money, like Neji and Sasuke.

The condo was fully furnished, with a lot of expensive furniture inside. She saw a big television and it was kind of icy inside, unlike the super sunny weather outside.

_He must have this centralized_, she thought.

Neji sat on the floor, next on the DVD disks stand. He seems to be the one to pick the movie. Well, he should pick more cautiously!

_I don't want to fall asleep here_, Inner Sakura commented.

Sakura couldn't help but agree.

Gaara sat himself at the black comfortable-looking couch, waiting for whatever movie Neji choose to start. She and Sasuke kept on standing.

Sakura frowned at him oddly. What's wrong with him now?

She couldn't really understand them. Sakura wouldn't be surprised if they were really girls in disguise. Well, they sure act like one!

She gave him one last intent look before making a beeline to the couch and sat. Sakura sighed in pure bliss as her tired body sank against the soft material.

"Sakura." This made Sakura frown as Uchiha Sasuke's cold voice reached her ears.

She gave Sasuke the most evil glare she could muster. Why does he always ruin her moment!

_Grr. _

"**What?**" Sakura didn't bother to hide the exasperation in her voice. Her face was definitely showing aggravation.

Sasuke doesn't seem to be fazed by it and said. "Make some popcorn. And get drinks." Sasuke said that offhandedly, before making his way to the sofa and squeezed himself next to her.

The wheels of Sakura's brain started to function once again. Maybe they had this 'in-turn' also when it comes to preparing the snacks.

And that's why Sasuke kept on standing next to her. Maybe he was contemplating if he should order her or not.

_I'm not a slave!_, she thought furiously.

But Sasuke didn't bulge at her threatening glare and continued to wait for the movie. Sakura gave him a glare before she stood up and walked several steps.

Subsequently, she changed her mind and moved to stand in front of Sasuke.

That got a reaction from Sasuke. Sasuke lifted an elegantly shaped brow at her, as if questioning her motives.

Sakura didn't notice that Neji and Gaara were watching them. If she did, she couldn't careless. At the moment, her current target was Uchiha Sasuke and his lazy butt.

Haruno Sakura gave him a charming smile, probably the sweetest smile Sasuke might ever see from her, before stomping her foot at his shoes.

Gaara and Neji seemed to be fascinated by the way Sakura acted.

Sakura was gone before Sasuke could even say his curse.

Neji inserted the disk at the DVD player but he didn't stand up. He favored watching on the floor, instead of the black couch.

Gaara averted his eyes from the show and stared in somewhat bored way at the huge television.

_That Sakura-girl was really something. _

* * *

Sakura muttered angrily under her breath about how bad, lazy and selfish Uchiha Sasuke was. He might be rich, famous and handsome to **OTHERS**, but to her he was the most mentally retarded person she ever had met. 

How very unfortunate of her. She knew some of the girls from her old street would kill just to get into her shoes right now.

But she couldn't careless!

Uchiha Sasuke was one hell of a boy. A boy without manners towards a girl like her! _Such a pompous ass_, Sakura thought angrily.

She found the kitchen instantly after she popped out of the living room.

And almost straight away, she placed herself in a defense position.

It was funny, to say at least. But she was actually waiting for Sasuke to follow her and show her some punishment for her _disrespect_.

But after five minutes of waiting, she finally let her guard down.

Che, so much for waiting.

Her mood was transferred from happy to incredibly annoyed. Yes, she was annoyed right now. That boy really has some attitude problems.

_Ugh! _

With a frown, she rummaged the kitchen of Gaara. After a few minutes of searching, she found instant popcorn and some packed juice.

She went to the stove and checked if the pan was clean. When Sakura was 100 sure, she dumped all the corn-like popcorn inside the pan and placed some cooking oil in it before opening the stove.

She fearfully placed the covering of the pan after a thought.

Sakura almost forgot that the popcorn really pop themselves out of their pan.

It might burn her or worse, Gaara might order her to clean it afterward. That wasn't a good pastime.

Tentatively, she went next to the fridge and found a container of cold water. She placed the container on the table and grabbed the juice that was placed next to it.

With a bored expression, she watched as the contents of the packed juice emptied itself with the help of gravity.

The aroma of the popcorn was soothing her senses.

Oh when was the last time she had cooked popcorn? Ah, yes. That was when her family was still rich.

Sakura sighed as she pushed the memories out of her head. She doesn't really want someone to walk in into the kitchen and see her crying her heart out in front of popping popcorn pan.

That would be a good scene, for them evidently.

Sakura waited in front of the stove for the popping noise to stop. When it did, she grabbed the largest container-bowl she had ever seen inside the kitchen cabinet and dumped all the contents of the pan in it.

With a loud sigh, she gathered all of her instantly made snack, placed it in a large tray and left the room. She was not really looking forward to see her three dark men. (YES! They were directed back to dark once again!)

Inner Sakura kept quiet.

* * *

When Sakura entered the living room, the three of her ...acquaintances?... were already staring intently at the large television screen. She also noted that they turned off the light so that they could focus more. 

_It also added to the effect_, she concluded.

Sakura inaudibly walked her way towards the couch and sat. After that, she placed the tray on the small coffee glass table in the midst of the television and the sofa.

Then, she focused her attention on the scene that was playing inside the television.

She nodded appreciatively at the chosen movie of Neji. It was an old popular Sci-Fi movie, the one she had watched for so many times already. She was not truly famished to eat popcorn and juice so she decided to watch the movie instead.

It's not like she had a better thing to do anyhow.

* * *

The pink-haired girl sighed in contentment once again as she watched the start of ending credits scroll across the screen. That movie! 

She would never ever lose interest in watching it again.

It was like really watching inside a movie house and with the cool temperature inside the condominium, she was clearly not disappointed.

They should really bond together again, with her included of course. Never mind the 'they-should-have-left-me-alone' thought earlier. She even regretted stomping on Uchiha Sasuke's feet.

Sakura smiled at the almost empty container of popcorn and juice. The fact that she didn't even have her part was sort of heart-warming.

Maybe they really trust her a little if they did eat the snack she made alone.

With a smile, her eyes unconsciously land on Neji, who was currently leaning against the one of the sofa's feet. She frowned at him when she noticed how deep his breathing was. He also looked uncomfortable.

Because of darkness, she needed to squint. Lastly, her eyes widen at the new found recognition.

_Was he sleeping? _

_He is!_ Her bright mind told her. She had not been trained to be a medic-nin for nothing! Hell yeah, Inner Sakura raised her right fist and nodded energetically. She frowned, why would he sleep during that interesting movie? _Hmm, I wonder. _

But if he was sleeping, then there was a possibility that...

She didn't even finish her thought as she stared down next to the sleeping Gaara and sleeping Sasuke_. They must really consider my favorite movie boring!_ Sakura bristled at the thought.

So, they only decided to eat then sleep. Really lazy asses!

After a few minutes, Sakura lastly calmed herself down. They really are creepy! No denying about it.

They were the guys! She was supposed to be the one to be sleeping, not them!

_Grr! _

Sakura sighed rather dramatically and despairingly stared at the television screen. Now, she knew that this kind of things had a program included in them that is called _'automatic shutdown_'.

Now, Sakura wouldn't need to press random buttons into the remote control in order to turn it off. That goes with the DVD-player as well.

She now glanced at the three sleeping breathing figures around her. This was the perfect time to escape, but somehow...

_..deep down her ... _

She knew she couldn't leave her three dark men here. They looked utterly dependent. Like a stray kid that lost his way.

Sakura would like to be there for them.

She knew that their past was somewhat raw for them. But the time would pass and she would discover them all.

She would wait for them to tell her.

The pink-haired girl smiled softly against the darkness and stood up. She padded across the room and tried her hardest to locate Gaara's room.

Its good Gaara only had four rooms inside the condominium. She opened on of the said rooms and was astonished at the sight.

Well, in reality, the effect was not that great because the curtains were closed and it was really dim. But she could still make out the bed inside it.

She went inside and gathered all blankets and bed sheets that her eyes could make out with her. She left the room without a second thought.

Once again, she made her way toward her three sleeping dark men and placed a blanket on them as gentle as she could muster.

Sakura wanted to become an angel-like for them.

To guide them and love them.

To be with them always.

Pleased with her work, she finally squeezed herself back into the position they were in when they were still watching the movie.

With one final look at her ...acquaintances?..., she finally let herself give in into her much deserved sleep.

* * *

When Gaara felt Sakura's deep breathing against his side, he finally opened his eyes but he didn't move from his place. He was actually planning to catch Sakura in the act of escaping. 

Truthfully, their plaything was not a plaything for his two friends anymore.

One might not notice the difference, but he surely did. He surely did saw the change in them immediately. The incident where

Sakura stomped on Sasuke's foot. He was sure that if Sasuke found their slave frustrating, he could always come after her. But he didn't.

He _freakin'_ didn't.

That surprised him. Maybe something must have happened when he was not around.

What surprised him the most was that Sakura-girl didn't even attempt to escape. Instead, she placed each one of them a blanket for them to be kept warm.

That was just uncanny and absolutely confusing.

Because it was their fault she was here in the first place. But when she placed that blanket around him, he felt suddenly pleased and protected like he never felt before. It was an annoying feeling that he didn't even understand.

Gaara frowned before shrugging it off, believing that it would soon go away.

_The contract would be expiring soon_, Gaara thought to himself. Everything would be back to normal.

With his final conclusion, he finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

AN: Yehey! One chapter up! I really, really want this story to be finished! Howboy :D 

Thank you for the support and for reading :D

And do check up my new one shot! Its title is Every Little Thing :D A Sasuke x Sakura fic.

Please do review :D

Thanks!

Love lots,

Annie


	11. Chapter X: Heavy Rain

**Title:** Can't Become An Angel

**Author:** Anne-twilight

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Warning:** Some words aren't appropriate for 13 and below. Rated T.

**Summary:** When Haruno Sakura's family had a nothing left with them, Sakura decided to help her parents. She applied to be a waitress... and only to be sold to the three handsome men in the town as a slave. GaaSakuNejiSasu

-

-

-

Sakura eyed the three men in front of her. When she woke up, she found herself sandwiched between the two most muscular men she had ever laid her eyes upon. Gaara's head was leaning unto her left shoulder while Sasuke's was on her right shoulder.

It made her disgruntled and amused at the same time.

And to add to her already sappy mode, she had found Neji holding a digital camera while smirking at her. She knew that he already captured many of them. Oh well, Sasuke and Gaara would be after him.

It lessened my appetite to eat when I see them, Sakura grumbled in her mind. As always, she was the one who cooked the breakfast. They said that it was her job as a slave and Sakura was too sleepy to arue at that time so she cooked without argument.

Then, she noticed that they were not drinking their coffee. Sakura frowned darkly. What was wrong with the coffee? If there was something she was expert at, it was making coffee. Were not they affected by the sweet aroma?

"Drink your coffee." Sakura ordered them and glared. She was not feeling well when people did not touch whatever she made.

She was a great cook! The least they could do was to take a sip! It was still early but they were already making her blood boil without making efforts.

The three did not want to explain their actions and Sakura could read that clearly.

They were into their stuck-up mood again. Maybe there was some kind of schedule for that? Sakura would like to get a copy, so that she could avoid.

Sakura ate quietly and ignored them.

-

-

-

Neji and Sasuke walked towards the grocery in silence. It was their common routine when they went to Gaara's condominium. The two of them would go out and buy some food for the three of them.

But they already had another companion now. Sasuke looked at Neji for a while then brought back his attention to the entrance of the grocery. The guard that was supposed to check the belongings of the buyers didn't even speak as the two of them passed.

Neji grabbed a red basket and went into the bread section. Sasuke followed him in silence.

"Neji." Sasuke started as he looked around the bread items.

"What?" Neji dismissively answered him and grabbed a bread of his taste. Neji read the expiration date and the serving size.

When he was finally content with what he had read, he placed the item inside his basket.

Sasuke grabbed an item by random then shoved it in the basket.

The two of them moved towards the meat section.

"Do you like Sakura?" Sasuke finally asked.

Neji went rigid for a while and shook his head. "No. Why?" Neji stared at the Uchiha's expression.

Sasuke looked at him for a while before he walked towards the other section of the grocery.

The white eyed man stared at his back for a while and went on his grocery list.

-

-

-

Sakura stared at the darkening clouds with worry. It was supposed to be sunny because it was summer time! Not cloudy. It was making her worry for her two dark men.

She knew that the grocery was near but the two of them didn't brought with them umbrella. Sakura looked back at Gaara, who was now watching some local flash news. She frowned at him.

Sakura wondered why he could sit like that and wait for his friends like that. Sakura shrugged it away and looked back at the darkening sky. Whatever bonding they had, she would not understand.

Drops of rain started to stain the clean window.

She sighed with a heavy heart.

Sakura should have presented herself to come with them outside. But she was too heavily-hearted towards them because they didn't drink the coffee she made.

"The rain won't stop even if you cry." Sakura jumped at the cold voice as she automatically placed her hand on her heart. Sakura looked back at Gaara and saw the faraway look at his eyes. He stared coldly outside the window with his arms crossed.

Sakura could see what the other girls could see at him. Unfortunately, his looks did not cooperate with his attitude. Looks with bad attitude was not good.

She turned her view towards the city outside.

The view was now blurred because of the impacts of heavy rain.

Even though she was so worried, all she could do now was to wait.

-

-

-

Sasuke grabbed the tissue Sakura was offering with such force. Sakura was not surprised when he did that.

The two of them, named Sasuke and Neji, had been throwing temper tantrum for two hours already. The two of them got wet because of the heavy rain, and the two didn't bring any umbrellas with them.

When they arrived, Sakura rushed towards the two as they unceremoniously dropped their grocery bags on the floor. Gaara watched them with keen interest as he continued to sip his orange juice quietly.

Then, Sakura discovered that the two of them were burning in fever.

So, now, her patients were now placed on their bed with a frown. It looked like they didn't want to be treated. Sakura frowned at this. They should not worry about their ego.

Colds and fever do not usually affect one's strength.

"Get out." Sasuke hissed unhappily and glared at Sakura's smiling face. She was annoying him! His health was not her responsibility at all.

It was his and his alone.

Sakura pouted at him and touched his forehead. Sasuke decided flinch away from her. Sakura growled at him and placed her hands on her hips. "If you want to get healty, you should sleep." Sakura scolded him before she leaned towards him. When their faces were only inches apart, she smiled sweetly at him.

Sasuke seemed to be taken a back at her and he said nothing. "Get well soon, Sasuke-kun."

That was all he heard then his vision blackened.

-

-

-

"Neji-niichan, please take your tablets. Sasuke-kun drank his without a fight." The two of them knew that she was lying.

"No." Neji said and he looked away from her. He could manage without drinking anything. All he needed to do was to lay on his bed and wait until the fever was gone.

"Aw, come on."

Neji was surprised when a cold hand grasped his face and turned it.

He immediately glared to her and said, "What are you--"

Sakura took advantage of the opening of his mouth and shoved two tablets of anti-fever inside her mouth. She immediately grabbed the warm water by the bedside table. She slowly let Neji swallow the pill.

"When the glass was empty, she placed it back by the bedside table. Sakura smiled and patted his head sweetly. Neji swatted

Sakura's hand and glared at her hard.

"Get well soon!"

With that, she went out of the room.

-

-

-

"You don't need to do that." Gaara said at her as she passed him at the dining table. Sakura placed the two empty glass of water on the sink.

She acknowledged him nonetheless. "I know." Sakura started to wash the dished quietly. She felt good in nursing the two sick patients. It was times like this she felt that she was not worthless.

Sakura didn't saw the way Gaara looked at her because her back faced him.

Gaara looked away and stood up, leaving the pink-haired girl alone in the kitchen.

-

-

-


	12. Chapter XI: Porridge

**Title:** Can't Become An Angel

**Author:** Anne-twilight

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Warning:** Some words aren't appropriate for 13 and below. Rated T.

**Summary:** When Haruno Sakura's family had a nothing left with them, Sakura decided to help her parents. She applied to be a waitress... and only to be sold to the three handsome men in the town as a slave. GaaSakuNejiSasu

-

-

-

Sakura sighed as she reapplied the cold towel on Sasuke's forehead. Neji's temperature returned to normal and Sakura felt very relieved.

But when she checked Sasuke again, he seemed to be getting hotter. So, here she was now, wetting and reapplying his towel on the forehead. Sakura was feeling very sleepy but she had to fight it in order to take care of Sasuke.

Sakura looked at the distressed face of Sasuke. He had this deep frown on his face and sweat was rolling down his face. Sakura immediately wiped it away using his towel.

She frowned as felt once again his forehead. It was still hot. Maybe she needed to run him in the hospital?

Sakura looked at his suffering face and quickly decided. The people in the hospital would be more knowing when it came to this…

She stood up and was about to turn around when she felt a hand grasped hers.

Sakura looked back and saw Sasuke's half opened eyes looking at her. Sakura frowned as she thought Sasuke was getting hallucination already because of high fever. Sakura turned to him and slowly pried Sasuke's hand from hers.

To her utter surprise, she felt his hand tighten on her fingers.

"Don't leave me…" Sasuke groaned as he looked at Sakura's panicked eyes. Sakura thought immediately that he was probably thinking that Sakura was his mother.

Sakura smiled at him gently.

"I won't leave you, Sasuke-kun." She said gently and caressed his warm hand. She once again sat on her stool and waited for him to fall asleep again.

Through half-opened eyelids, Sasuke gazed at Sakura and he once again tightened his hold on her.

"Promise me…" He whispered.

Sakura thought that Sasuke was really out of his natural character but maybe that was the effect of his fever. Sakura, in response, ran her free hand on his disarranged hair affectionately.

Sasuke seemed to be waiting for her response but she had enjoyed caressing Sasuke's hair. Even though it was not combed, it was still soft against her arms.

"Sakura… Promise me.." Sakura was surprised when he said this. So he knew her name? She thought he was having illusions.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun. I would never leave you. Now rest." Sakura watched in amazement as he smiled a half smile and fell in deep sleep.

Sakura did not want to leave him alone but she needed to call the hospital. Perhaps they could just send some professional medic-nin.

She pouted when she saw how cute Sasuke could be when he was sleeping. The pained face was now gone replaced by a comforted one.

"Get well soon, Sasuke-kun."

Sakura leaned down and pressed a kiss on Sasuke's forehead. She stood up and left. When she was gone, Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and touched where her cold lips landed.

-

-

-

Sakura looked anxious as she waited for the doctor to get out of Sasuke's room. It was already three in the morning and she was getting distressed. That doctor had been there for the last fifteen minutes.

Gaara was sleeping already and she was not happy about it. He was supposed to be the one who was worrying to death not her! She was the one who was sleeping already.

But no matter how sleepy she was, Sakura knew that she would not get any sleep. She was too worried for her friend.

_Che. _

Even if Sasuke did not acknowledge her as his friend, she did. Sasuke just needed to deal with it.

The door opened and the middle-aged doctor walked out of the room. He looked distressed to because of his night shift.

"What was the result, sir?" Sakura smiled at him weakly. She was actually nervous as to why the doctor took so long inside Sasuke's room.

"That boy was fighting me. It took me several minutes just to force the medicine." The doctor paused as he took out a white handkerchief out of his doctor clothes. He proceeded to wipe his beads of sweat on his face.

Sakura sighed in relief and she looked expectantly at the doctor.

"So, will he be well soon?" Sakura asked.

"He needed a lot of sleep and he will be well." The doctor replied to her and offered her a smile.

Sakura was thankful; it was as if big loads of weights were lifted out on her shoulders.

-

-

-

Neji awoke and he was feeling more eased than yesterday.

Sakura did made a great job in acting as a nurse. And he felt this respect for her grow a little again.

She was so stubborn but she was caring too. No wonder Sasuke was starting to get warm towards her.

Neji stood up and left the comforts of his bed. He went to his bathroom and did his morning rituals.

He then went out of his room and departed to the kitchen. Neji realized he was devastatingly hungry and a nice breakfast would do well.

-

-

-

Hyuuga Neji found Gaara sitting on one of the stools in the kitchen. He was eating something hot.

Neji went to the refrigerator and looked inside it. Actually, he was too lazy to cook breakfast. He was kind of used in Sakura making breakfast for him.

"Eat porridge." He suddenly heard Gaara's blank voice.

Porridge? It sounded good in Neji's ears.

He then grabbed a bowl, the one big enough for him, and searched where he would find the porridge. After several attempts on the empty pots, he finally found it.

"You made it?" Neji looked at Gaara and he seated himself next to him, hot steaming bowl of porridge at hand. Neji had this nagging suspicion that Gaara did not made it. He had no accepted talent in cooking.

That was Sasuke's job.

"Sakura made it for the patients." Gaara replied sketchily.

Neji did not comment on why Gaara was eating too since he was not suffering from sore throat at the moment.

Sakura did fill the whole pot with porridge.

"Where is she?" Neji asked once again. The last time he saw Sakura was last night, when he was busy swatting her away of his bed.

"Sleeping." Gaara said as he continued to eat his share.

Neji frowned at his reply. He knew Sakura was a morning person and she loved to wake early. It was already ten in the morning.

"Why?" He was curious why, and he did not hide it from Gaara.

"She slept when Sasuke's fever went down." At the mention of Sasuke's name, he felt this alien feeling once again. Why was he keeping on feeling that?

"When?" Neji asked once again. He started to eat his porridge, and Neji wasn't surprised as soon as he tasted his share. It was good and it had all the right ingredients.

"Six in the morning."

Neji raised his left eyebrow at his porridge.

He did not know that Sakura would be taking her nurse job seriously. She must have had a tough night.

He frowned.

Where the hell was Sasuke anyway?

-

-

-

AN: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I updated exactly one week, ne? Just as I had said, I would update soon because I had this boring vacation. And I was online always. :D

Anyhow, I am clearly devastated in our school. HAY KAINIS ANG MAHAL NG TUITION! SHET! Oh, well! UMIINIT ANG ULO KO SA COLLEGE!

It's a good thing I did not have any failure this term.

Enough of my rambling and tell me what you think:D

_Annie._


	13. Chapter XII: Ice Cream And Movie Bonding

**Title:** Can't Become An Angel

**Author:** Slytherin Prince

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Warning:** Some words aren't appropriate for 13 and below. Rated T.

**Summary:** When Haruno Sakura's family had a nothing left with them, Sakura decided to help her parents. She applied to be a waitress... and only to be sold to the three handsome men in the town as a slave. GaaSakuNejiSasu

-

-

-

Sakura woke up in the smell of bacon. It smelled nice and the aroma made her stomach hurt. Sakura frowned irritably and she rolled on her bed lazily. She felt so tired but by the lights that were seeping out of her windows were telling her that it was already noon so or. Sakura wondered why she smelled bacon.

She grumbled once again and recalled what she did last night. Her eyes widened when she remembered Sasuke's fever was not completely gone when she had gone to her bed. It was already past five when she heaved her limp body the bed and she was fast asleep already before her head hit her pillow.

Sakura idly remembered that she actually had the energy to make some porridge for her patients. She was glad that she was able to make some; she knew how lazy Neji was every morning. That was why Sakura was always there by their side to make them food.

The pink haired girl sat up from her bed and lazily gets out of her bed. Her body felt so heavy and she actually did not like to rise yet. But what was she to do? She was too hungry. Maybe she would go back to sleep after she eat her well deserved breakfast. She grumbled incohent things under her breath and did not even stop by the bathroom to look at the mirror.

Sakura dragged her slumped body to where the smell leaded to. Her eyes were half opened and she looked like a zombie. Her hair must have looked like a bird nest, Sakura thought sleepily. What surprised her was that she was not ashamed to be seen in her shape.

She passed the living room and noticed that there were no people in there. She immediately thought that they were all in the kitchen.

Sakura opened the door and the smell of bacon hit her full force. She inhaled the aroma in pure bliss as she ignored the blank stares of the occupants of the room. She closed the door and searched the source of the aroma. Sakura frowned when she did not find any of the three occupants there cooking bacon.

Instead, they were all seated and staring at her. It was like they were surprised at her sudden appearance. Sakura returned their stare for a split second. It was amazing that she did not find their stares unnerving anymore. Sakura observed them one by one. Sasuke had his normal chicken head and he had this blank poker face. Sakura amusedly observed that he was still on his pajamas; Sasuke's pajama was color blue and it looked normal on him. She was jealous of him because it seemed that no matter what he wore, it always looked good on him.

Sakura shifted her observation on Neji. He was in his normal clothes; The white baggy shirt and brown pants. He had his hair down too, she concluded blankly. This was her first time to see Neji's hair down because he always had it in pony and he removed his bandanna on his forehead. Sakura was fascinated at the kanji on Neji's forehead. She did not know that Hyuuga Neji had a tattoo too on his forehead.

Gaara did not seem to be ashamed of his love tattoo.

At the thought of Gaara, she shifted once again her attention. Gaara was seated next to Neji and he immediately removed his gaze when she looked at him. Sakura raised her eyebrow at his actions and shrugged. Sakura did not find anything unusual on Gaara.

He seemed normal to her.

Sakura walked towards the unoccupied place next to Sasuke and seated herself. Sakura was still able to smell the soothing aroma of bacon even though she did not seem to find it. Her stomach grumbled in protest and she turned her attention on Sasuke.

She was still worried on his fever status and she raised her left hand to see if he still had a fever. She had already touched his forehead before he swatted her hand away. Sakura smiled at him briefly and was immediately glad when she had touched his forehead to find that he did not have any fever anymore.

Sakura stared at Neji and Gaara. Sakura thought that Gaara was interested in staring at the flower in the midst of them. Sakura found it unusual. It was obvious that he did not want to converse with anyone. She frowned a little and then she turned her attention to Neji; it seemed like Neji was the only one that could answer her. "Where's the bacon, Neji?"

Neji stared at her then pointed her back. She looked back to see the oven; Sakura was surprised to see a 16 inches pizza inside the oven. It was bacon flavored, she was sure of it. She smiled at the pizza, fully knowing that her three friends(yes, friends; They just need to accept it) were too lazy to cook their lunch.

So they took the easiest way out: Order pizza.

It had been so long since she had eaten pizza. As she remembered, she had eaten it with her family. They would always eat pizza with a bowl of freezing rocky road ice cream. It would always be the best combination for her, especially when the temperature was too hot.

Sakura stood suddenly as a great idea hit her. "Wait for me, OK? I'll just run and buy something." She immediately ran outside the kitchen and went to her room to fetch some money on her purse.

She did not even change her pajamas, which consisted of black shorts and simple white t-shirt. It was comfortable to sleep with even though it did not look like normal pajamas.

Sakura immediately dashed to the door and her steps slowed when she spotted a red haired man standing at the door, as if waiting for someone.

"Gaara?" She started as she silently slipped onto her slippers. She grasped the money as she waited for Gaara's response.

"I'll accompany you." Gaara had his usual facial expression and his back was facing him. Sakura was confused when Gaara suddenly volunteered to accompany her to buy ice cream but did not complain either. It was rare to see Gaara outside his condo by the way.

She said the first thing that came into her mind. "Sure."

-

-

-

Neji and Sasuke stared at the bowl of triple chocolate overload ice cream. They could feel the cold steam because of the ice. Sasuke glanced at his side and frowned at Sakura.

She looked practically pleased with herself. She was smiling like no tomorrow and she picked a slice of pizza. Sasuke watched for a moment as she chewed then he imitated her actions. Sasuke went for his part of the pizza.

Gaara was busy finding his container for the ice cream. It looked like he was more excited in eating the ice cream than eating their pizza.

Neji continued to stare at the ice cream bowl and stood up.

Sasuke and Sakura eyed him as Neji went to find his own container and spoon.

-

-

-

_Later that night_

"OK. I want to watch Courage." Sakura said cheerfully as she lifted a newly brought DVD of Courage, the cowardly dog the movie. She plopped herself on the sofa and sighed happily. She sat between Neji and Sasuke.

Gaara was already sleeping at his room. Sasuke and Neji did not even warn her about Gaara's sensitive throat. So, after three servings of triple chocolate overload, Sobaku no Gaara got himself a very sore throat with a very high fever.

Maybe that was why Gaara seemed very pleased with Sakura's choice of ice cream. Maybe she should have chosen rocky road instead of triple chocolate. The impact would not be very tragic.

Sakura forced Gaara to bed at the early hour of six in the evening. Gaara looked so furious but Sakura knew he was dizzy. In the end, Sakura won and Gaara was now sleeping.

She placed the pinkish DVD on Neji's lap. "Here." And she smiled contentedly at the sofa as she waited Neji to operate the player.

Sasuke did not react but Neji commented. "I don't like this." Neji eyed the DVD with distaste.

"EHH? But I want it..." Sakura pouted cutely at Neji. Neji did not seem to be affected and Sakura was forced to shake Neji by his arm. Sasuke watched at the pair with intense eyes.

"Stop it. Alright. Fine." Neji finally gave into her whining irritatingly. But what Sakura did next made him stiffen.

She leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss on his left cheek. Even though Sasuke was not included in their actions, he felt himself stiffen as well.

Sakura let Neji go and leaned unto the soft sofa once more.

Neji caught the eyes of Sasuke before he went to prepare the DVD.

-

-

-

At the start of the movie, Sakura looked very interested. She was really in love with the dog named Courage. She said he was funny in his very own way and the way his animator drew him was funny as well. The attitude as well was funny according to her.

Sasuke could not see the interesting part but he continued to watch anyway. Sakura kept on cheering as monsters chased the dog. Sasuke was so sure she was very loud for her age. He did not even notice that when he first saw her in the club they found her.

After forty minutes or so, Sasuke risked a glanced at Sakura and found her eyelids dropping. He noted in amusement that she was fighting off the dizziness as she opened her eyes wide then it would slowly close again.

After several moments, Sakura was officially asleep. She was leaning on to the sofa but he frowned when she slowly leaned onto the shoulder of Neji.

Neji did not seem to notice Sakura's state until her head hit his shoulder.

Sasuke did not know why he had the sudden urge to strangle Neji and he frowned at him. Neji caught Sasuke's eyes again and they stared for a moment.

The two of them could feel Sakura's even breathing and Sasuke could not seem to accept that Sakura was leaning onto Neji.

_Neji._

_What?_

Sasuke shifted and reached for Sakura's head. Neji watched Sasuke's hand and he did not react when Sasuke touched Sakura's head softly.

_Do you like Sakura?_

_No. Why?_

Sasuke slowly placed Sakura's head unto his shoulder and continued to watch the movie as though nothing had happened. Neji had already confirmed his affections to Sasuke. And Sasuke did not like to explain his affections to him either.

The two continued to watch the forgotten movie silently. Sasuke leaned his head unto Sakura's sleeping one and the action was not missed by Neji.

Neji did not say anything;

Nothing at all.

But he did clench his hands until it bled.

-

-

-

Gaara watched the silent exchange from his room. Sakura was surely changing his friends. It looked like they were going to fight for the girl. Gaara frowned darkly the moment he saw Sasuke placed Sakura's head on his shoulder.

He did not know what he was feeling but one thing was for sure.

He did not like Sasuke touching Sakura. Nor Neji touching Sakura.

Gaara frowned and closed his door silently. He went to his bed and fetched the sour candy Sakura gave to him. She said it was the cure for his sore throat.

He glared at it for a moment before popping it to his mouth.

He did not like Sakura at all. Gaara was so sure he was doing some wicked to them.

Gaara dreamt of a dream that was full of happy Sakura...

…and a smiling Gaara.

-

-

-

AN: Yo! I updated fast, ne? Woohoo! There! Finally, we could see the triangle. Oh my goodness. So hard to do that.

Review!

Thank you for the support and reviews!

"Courage, the cowardly dog" was not mine either!!!

Be sure to watch out for many moments like that! Woohoo! Shippuuden was so great. Can't wait for April 12!

Anyways, Review, ne? It was always greatly appreciated and it gave me a lot of inspiration to write.

_Annie_


	14. Chapter XIII: White Envelope

**Title:** Can't Become An Angel

**Author:** Slytherin Prince

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Warning:** Some words aren't appropriate for 13 and below. Rated T.

**Summary:** When Haruno Sakura's family had a nothing left with them, Sakura decided to help her parents. She applied to be a waitress... and only to be sold to the three handsome men in the town as a slave. GaaSakuNejiSasu

-

-

-

"You love her." Gaara stated as he leaned down comfortably in his sofa. He looked at Sasuke carefully and he studied Sasuke's reaction calmly.

Sakura and Neji were long gone to the grocery store to buy something to eat. Sasuke was not happy with the pairing but Gaara forced Sasuke to stay so that they could talk. Neji seemed to be informed of Gaara's viewing so Gaara forced Sasuke to stay instead.

Gaara could still remember Sakura's smile to them as she and Neji left the condominium. Sakura looked so happy and Neji seemed at ease. Gaara was not overjoyed with what was happening to their normal teenage life when Sakura came.

He was being bothered with his feelings too. And he did not like any of it. He would not feel again. Feeling was foolish and he could not afford to be weak anymore.

Gaara's pale green and lifeless looking eyes stared at Sasuke's form in front of him. Sasuke was also sitting in one of the sofa in his study. And to Gaara's point of view, what they were discussing now was making him irritate.

Sasuke fixed Gaara a stare then glanced at the envelope placed on the table in front of them. He raised his eyes at him again.

"I do not love her." Sasuke said casually and he leaned into the picked the envelope. The envelope was plain looking envelope but its worth was big. Their last payment was usually the biggest.

Sasuke pocketed the envelope and stared at Gaara once again. "I'll give this to her."

Gaara smirked at him as he shifted slightly on his sofa. He rested his head on his fisted left hand.

"You love Haruno Sakura." Gaara repeated himself calmly and he felt Sasuke's chakra blazed at his statement. He knew Sasuke was getting annoyed and still he continued to torment him.

Sasuke and Gaara felt another presence behind the door and immediately recognized the signature as Sakura and Neji. Gaara once again looked at Sasuke expectedly.

If he really did not love the girl, then Sasuke should say that he did not love her over and over again with out flinching.

Sasuke caught Gaara's meaningful stare.

"Her?" Sasuke snorted evilly and Gaara stared at his smug face. He knew Sasuke was a very good actor. Sasuke and Gaara felt the two charka outside flare at his statement.

"She was a trash for me. Her looks did not even reach my minimum standard. She can't be a Uchiha. Never. She's just a weak and useless maid. For me, she does not matter." Sasuke harshly stood up from his seat and went towards the door.

Sabaku no Gaara willingly stared as Sasuke approached the door with ease. The two of them knew that Sakura and Neji were just behind the door and listening to their every word. Gaara wondered what changes this discussion would bring to their friendship.

Sasuke wrenched the door open and stared at Sakura's wide eyes. Sasuke ignored Neji's calm gaze at him and focused on Sakura. She had tears running down her face and Sasuke continued to stare at her eyes calmly.

He reached over his back and pulled out an envelope. Sakura stared at him then at the purely white envelope. She stared at it with question in her eyes.

Sakura returned her focus on Sasuke's face. She sniffed and told herself not to wail in front of him. It was already shameful to look at her crying face.

"Take this. You can leave today." Sasuke said to her cruelly then smirked. He grabbed Sakura's left hand, the one that was hanging limply on her side, and placed the envelope. He pushed Sakura out the way and stormed towards his room.

Gaara looked at Sakura with bored expression and he suddenly felt angry without reason at all. He frowned then stood up. He walked past them, Sakura and Neji, and went inside the kitchen to eat something.

The red haired man blamed Haruno Sakura for ruining their almost perfect life. He hated her with all of his might. She had stirred long forgotten emotions that were deeply buried inside of them.

Gaara did not believed Sasuke when he said that he did not love her. It was obvious that he was lying. He knew even Neji could detect it. Years of companionship were really a good advantage. The problem was Sakura were only with them for like a year only.

She did not even know the truth. Gaara knew it was better of this way.

-

-

-

Sakura walked inside the condominium happily and immediately went inside the kitchen. Neji was trailing behind her like a lost puppy. Sakura chatted happily about her childhood and Neji silently pretended that he was not listening.

She one by one sorted their shopping items and placed it inside the refrigerator. She smiled as the last item was placed inside. With a sigh, she asked Neji to accompany her to search for Gaara and Sasuke.

"Hn." He replied and followed her. Side by side, they went to the living room and they did not find them there. Sakura and Neji did not find them to their room either. Sakura did not search them in her room and went straight to the study.

She knew that Sasuke and Gaara had something important to talk about and Sakura respected that. But nothing was more important than lunch. Neji and Sakura neared the study's door and Sakura grabbed the doorknob offhandedly.

"You love Haruno Sakura." Gaara's voice rang through the door and Sakura froze. She placed Neji a worried glance and unwillingly listened to their conversation.

Sakura's heart pounded as she waited to the Sasuke's answer.

"Her? She was a trash for me. Her looks did not even reach my minimum standard. She can't be a Uchiha. Never. She's just a weak and useless maid. For me, she does not matter."

Sakura should have expected something like that as Sasuke's answer but without her permission, tears welled out of her eyes.

She knew that Sasuke would never love her back in return but his blunt words hurt him like other words did. He should have considered her a friend, at least. But no, he considered her as a trash.

Worthless, disgusting and useless.

There was silence in the room and Sakura was about to turn and run when the door opened suddenly.

She jumped in surprise and she gazed at Sasuke's black eyes blankly. She was so hurt that her feelings were slowly becoming numb. She waited for Sasuke to speak first, and he did.

He grabbed her hand harshly and placed a white envelope none-too-gently in it.

"Take this. You can leave today." She felt like she was slapped twice and fresh tears were out once again. She did not think that Sasuke could hurt her like this.

Sasuke left her standing there with Neji. Gaara followed next and Sakura leaned back to Neji as she continued to cry her frustration, anger, and hurt.

-

-

-

Neji watched Sakura as she greedily took down all the contents of the gin's bottle. He let her talk out her frustration and hurt. Neji took her to the hotel he owned and let Sakura order the strongest drink she could think of.

The hotel attendant brought them five gin bottles and Neji did not even sipped once. They sat on the floor as Sakura started to open her fourth gin bottle.

They were now sitting on the floor on the end of the bed. They were leaning on the board. Sakura's head was leaning unto Neji's and he could smell the bad odor of the gin from her. Sakura surely did not drink this kind of drinks before this because he noticed how the first few gulp affected her.

Her face frowned darkly as she swallowed the white fluid forcefully.

"Neji?" Sakura started suddenly and Neji immediately answered her back.

"Yes?" Neji responded. Even though Sakura smelled like gin and she was far from looking like a fine young lady at the moment, he still like being with her. He swung his right arm upward and placed it on Sakura's shoulders.

"Why does it hurt so much?" She said.

Neji did not respond to her so she continued again. Actually, he did not know how to respond and comfort someone so just he kept quiet.

"I am the only child of the family so I grew up lonely. Before I split up from my family, I ended up more lonesome. Sasuke was first to be with me for a very long time and we became somewhat became close friends, well, for my part." Sakura took a swing out of her fourth bottle and emptied half of it. Sakura continued her story.

"I fell in love with him because he was the first one I saw. If only you are the one I saw first, maybe you would be the one I fell in love with." Sakura rested her head comfortably on Neji's shoulder. She sighed and removed her head and she leaned unto the board herself.

"Do I look miserable, Neji?" Sakura asked Neji and she turned her body to his direction. When Neji did not reply, she weakly grabbed both of his shoulders and forced him to look at her direction.

Neji tilted his head to the side and answered her. "Yes."

The room was poorly lit for only the table lamp was opened. But Neji could see Sakura's face clearly.

"Such an honest person." Sakura leaned forward and rested her sweaty forehead on Neji's equally sweaty one. She chuckled humorlessly at him. Sakura stared at Neji as he stared at her eyes.

"Is it too late for you to know, Sakura?" His breath was brushing her face and Sakura stared at him in confusion.

"Neji, know whaaaaaat?" Sakura impatiently asked.

Neji touched Sakura's cheeks tenderly with both hands and he kissed her forehead. Sakura just stared at him.

"That I can't stop… loving you." Sakura's eyes widened and she stared hard at Neji's eyes.

Neji moved his head and placed his lips softly against Sakura's. Sakura instinctively closed her eyes and encircled her arms around Neji's shoulders.

The first kiss was chaste and soft. The two of them broke away from each other to breathe. Sakura giggled and Neji noticed that Sakura was really intoxicated from the drink.

Despite of knowing that she might hate him in the morning, he still continued.

Sakura was the one who captured his lips this time and Neji's body felt the warmness radiating off Sakura's body.

-

-

-

Sasuke hugged Sakura's pillow harder. Uchiha Sasuke was inside Sakura's room when Sakura and Neji left the condominium.

What he said earlier to Sakura was not true. He said exactly the opposite of what he felt. But he promised himself that he would not fall in love.

"I'm sorry. I'm not good enough for you, Sakura." Sasuke whispered to no one as he continued to take comfort from Sakura's pillow and bed.

It was already one in the morning and yet, Neji was not yet home.

Sasuke did not want to think of them being together.

It made him sick.

-

-

-

"SASUKE!" Sakura groaned Sasuke's name as Neji continued to stare at her pale face. Her whitish shoulders were smooth looking against the moonlight.

Neji chuckled sadly at her form and he lifted up the covers so that it covered her shoulders. He did not like to see her cold.

Even in sleep, she still mumbled Uchiha Sasuke's name. He did not expected to be so jealous of the Uchiha.

Yes, he did get something precious from Sakura. And yet, he would not get something the one he was seeking for.

Her love and loyalty would always be for Sasuke.

Neji leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Sakura's forehead.

"I love you." He spoke softly against her forehead and hugged her body close to his.

For this night, he would be a selfish man who loved a girl that loved another man.

For.

This.

Night.

-

-

-

AN: Thank you for all the reviews and to all that read this! I love you all!

I love writing this chapter. So, what do you think, eh?

Review and let me know what you think.

Keep in mind that reviews and emails always made me happy. And it made me update faster! Woohoo!

REVIEW!

_Annie_


	15. Chapter XIV: Sakura's Problem

**Title**: Can't Become An Angel

**Author**: Slytherin Prince

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

**Rating**: Rated T.

-

-

-

Sakura opened her eyes slowly and she was not surprised when light blinded her eyes.

She could feel all the muscles she did not know that existed hurt. Unsteadily, she noticed that it was exactly 6:30 in the morning by the table clock.

She knew that they were not inside Gaara's condominium.

And she remembered Sasuke's harsh words to her. Sakura eyed Neji's arm that was wrapped around her abdomen.

Haruno Sakura still bore in mind Neji's affection towards her. Unfortunately for both of them, she knew that she would not be able to return his love like he wanted to.

Sakura sighed and slowly she leisurely unwrapped his arm around her stomach. It was a good thing that Neji was not a light sleeper, or else her escape plan would be fated.

She slowly sat up and quietly searched for her clothes. She put it as quietly within the room, not minding to go to the bathroom since Neji was sleeping.

Sakura was sure Neji regretted his proclamation of love for her and all the things that happened. She did not blame Neji but herself for it. She had succumbed to the call of the alcoholic beverages for her to forget all the pain she had experienced.

Sakura hastily grabbed her purse and quietly looked back at Neji's sleeping form. She smiled sadly at him and muttered a soft apology.

She left the room quietly.

-

-

-

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Neji asked Sasuke's calm face serenely. He arrived five minutes ago in Gaara's place and he was not shocked when Sasuke cornered him with questions.

He answered all of them calmly. They were inside Sakura's room and Neji was not feeling well when he saw Sasuke sitting on Sakura's bed like that. Uchiha Sasuke was the reason Sakura fled in the first place.

Neji was angry at himself when he discovered that Sakura was gone already. He had gone to all the places she might go and Neji still did not find her. Neji had already gone to her parents' house and learned that she was not yet there.

He had this troublesome feeling that Sakura would not go back to her family and hide from them. It was all Sasuke's fault and Neji would repeat it over and over again.

Sasuke looked away from Neji and scowled. Neji knew that Sasuke was not taking this news greatly too. Sakura was closest girl Sasuke ever had and now that she was gone, it seemed that he was lost.

Hyuuga Neji identified that Sasuke had not sleep yet and that he was staying at Sakura's room the whole night.

"Why did you let her escape?" Sasuke asked quietly as he stared at the picture Sakura had on her table top. The picture was taken by some random boy Sakura had threatened at the park when Sakura and Sasuke saw Neji and Gaara buying hotdogs. Sakura was grinning at the camera with her two arms wrapped around Neji and Sasuke. Gaara was scowling next to Neji.

Sasuke's eyes softened at Sakura's beautiful face. He missed her already and it was only one day since she was gone. What would happen now? To him and with his friendship with Neji?

"Why did you let her leave?" Neji counter-asked him and he continued to watch Sasuke. He could not control the anger that was starting to rise within him for Sasuke. If only Sasuke was not too hard-hearted, then Sakura would not hide from them.

Damn Sasuke.

Damn his unrequited love for Sakura.

Damn his torn friendship with Sasuke.

Damn it all.

-

-

-

Gaara leaned outside the Sakura's room and listened to their conversation. He knew that Sasuke and Neji were fighting about Sakura's hiding escapade. Haruno Sakura was supposed to end up like this. She was supposed to end up like all their other friends.

But she had somehow opened Sasuke's and Neji's affections towards other people. Gaara did not know that she would be the one that would mark their strong friendship.

The red-haired man stared at the floor with deep frown. He would continue to hate her because she was the one who hurt them three in one more way possible. And she was able to run away from them.

That idiotic girl.

Who would have thought that only one girl would break them apart?

Sakura was a girl with strong will and cheerful attitude. Even when they were already pushing her away, she was still there for them. She even forced Gaara to sleep early and to his surprise, he had let her.

He did not know that they would fall deep for only one girl. Gaara narrowed his eyes at no one.

Sabaku no Gaara would find Haruno Sakura. And if he found her, Gaara would keep her for himself.

All for himself.

-

-

-

Sakura looked around her small room with a smile. She was lucky to find a small room inside the town of Mist. She had traveled so far and she knew that Mist was still not far enough to be called safe grounds.

Haruno Sakura had used the huge amount of money Sasuke and others had given her.

She had escaped Neji and she knew that Neji would search for her. Deep down, she discerned that she wanted Sasuke to search for her. But wishing for that was like wishing for an instant lottery win.

Sakura sat on her mini sofa with a bored expression. She was bored watching TV already and she was not in the mood to listen to the radio. Then, she immediately frowned when her eyes landed on the calendar.

There was a date on the calendar she had placed a red mark. The red mark was the indication that she was going to have her menstruation period. And according to the calendar, she was two days delayed already.

Sakura stood up from her sofa and slowly stood in front of her pouch. She stared at it for a moment then decided to get the pregnancy kit she had there. She had bought this after she fled from Neji. She did not know that she would be using this.

Haruno Sakura closed her eyes then made her mind. No, nothing bad would happen, she thought desperately.

She immediately went straight to her small bathroom.

After five minutes, Sakura went out of the bathroom crying.

She was holding the pregnancy test that had two red strips.

-

-

-

AN: My vacation days were over, if that's what you're wondering. And I got this horrible sore throat that got be bed ridden for at least four days. That's because of high fever.

OK. Back to the story, I know. I'm such a good author, eh? Nyaha. Read and Review people! Thank you for all the people who reviewed, PMed, and emailed me!

Arigato!

And if you still had time, and you like this story, you could check my bio for my other stories! Wakoko. I know, I'm such a shameful author.

Anyhow, review!

_Annie_


	16. Chapter XV: In Time

**Title:** Can't Become An Angel

**Genre: **Romance/General

-

-

-

_First month_

Sakura stared at her reflection in her mirror. She had dyed her hair into color black and wore blue contact lenses. She was now known as Wataku Juen, a divorced lady and had dead parents. No relatives.

Mist country was good for her health. Even though people were strange looking, they normally did not care about new comers.

They only mind their own business.

But Sakura decided that she needed to be extra careful and here was the result. She had created another person and erased her true identity.

She knew that being a parent in the age of nineteen was hard. But hopefully, she would be able to survive with the help of the final payment.

Sakura rubbed her belly gently as her eyes slowly started to fill with tears once again.

-

-

-

Neji looked outside his gigantic window and observed the busy streets of Konoha. A week had passed and still no sign of Sakura. He had gathered all his trusted men to find her and still no results.

He thought that love was only for fools. And to think that he would fall for the one who was not strong was a mystery to him too.

Hyuuga Neji clenched his hands hard and he narrowed his eyes to no one.

_I will find you, Sakura._

-

-

-

_Third month_

Haruno Sakura was not ecstatic when she realized that her body was slowly beginning to get bigger. The food cravings were not helping her either.

Sakura got herself a job last week. She was now officially an ice cream parlor staff. Her job was easy enough. She just needed to ask the order then give their order after a few minutes. Her new job was not much of a hassle. At least, for now.

She still dyed her hair black and she bought her new eye contacts yesterday for her old one expired already.

Sakura bit her lower lip as she stopped walking towards the counter. She turned her head and her eyes landed on a crying baby boy, his mother was trying her hard to stop her baby from crying and catching all the customers' attention.

She smiled and continued her way to the counter.

_We can do this, baby._

-

-

-

Sasuke danced around the floor with ease. His dancing partner smiled flirtatiously at him but he did not mind.

She wore black fitted dress with small diamonds surrounding it, clearly showing her status in life. She also had brown hair.

That's all Sasuke noticed.

He just needed a distraction that was why he agreed to dance with her in the first place. But unfortunately, this was not what he wanted.

After the song ended, Sasuke turned away from her without even saying thank you. He knew that he was being rude but he simply did not care.

He stopped caring the moment she left him.

-

-

-

_Fifth month_

Sakura rubbed her big belly with compassion.

"Wataku Juen."

She looked up the moment Hatako, the secretary of her doctor, called her name. Sakura smiled at her as she passed Hatako's way and Hatako returned it slightly.

Sakura was now five months pregnant with Hyuuga Neji's baby.

She could not say that her pregnancy was easy.

It was very hard for her. Especially when she was doing this alone.

-

-

-

Gaara was crouching on his DVD stand. He shuffled across his DVD collection absently. He had nothing to do and he did not want to call either Sasuke or Neji just to accompany him.

A shiny pink wrapper caught his attention.

He scowled a little as he grabbed the pink DVD.

A small smirk landed on his lips. It was the DVD Sakura had forced them to watch.

Gaara stood up and placed the DVD inside the player. He sat on his sofa and watched the movie with half-lidded eyes.

_Where are you now, Sakura?_

-

-

-

_Seventh month_

Sakura bit her lip as she stared at the letter in front of her. She was promoted, despite of her condition.

Even though she should be happy, Sakura was anything but happy at the moment.

She was promoted to be the manager of the ice cream parlor. Sakura was overjoyed at first but when she had finished reading the letter, she felt like fainting.

Sakura was going back to Konoha, because she was going to be the manager of the main branch of the ice cream parlor.

Haruno Sakura knew that she should back out now but decided against it after a while. She could not run from her home town forever, especially from _them_.

They were all over the daily newspaper.

She sighed unhappily as she turned and started to pack her things.

_I'm going home._

-

-

-

Neji strolled slowly on the park as he reminisced his memories of Sakura.

He still did not find any traces that led his way to Sakura. The pearly-white eyed Hyuuga eyed the hotdog stand as he passed it by.

It brought him a lot of memories.

He kicked a stray can out of his way as he exited the park. He missed Sakura a lot and he did not think that any woman would be able to complete him like Sakura could.

Neji entered his car and drove off.

-

-

-

_Ninth Month_

"AHHH!" Sakura screamed as she pushed with all her might. She clenched her fists hard. Sakura had endured almost 10 hours of painful labor.

She was only going to have a check-up at first, but the doctor said she would be experiencing labor soon.

"I can see the head! Push a little harder, Wataku-san." The doctor's calm voice did not relax her a little bit. All she could think of was the pain giving birth brought.

Sakura gasped a lot of air and pushed again.

At last, a beautiful wailing filled her ears. She panted as she smiled a little; her vision was becoming blurry all of a sudden.

Sleep sounded good.

"Wataku-san, it's a baby boy! What do you want to name him?" Her doctor asked quickly when she saw Sakura's weakened state.

"Sasuke. Name my baby Sasuke." With that, she fainted.

-

-

-

Neji, Sasuke and Gaara looked at each other.

The three of them decided to meet up at Sasuke's mansion. Gaara grabbed the red wine and poured his and his friends glass.

He quietly placed the bottle on his side.

Gaara, Neji and Sasuke clicked their glasses together and drank.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

AN: I would like to say sorry for not updating this story for a while. I am quite pressured on my studies. But fortunately, I got time even though I had 2 exams for tomorrow.

**Clarifications: **Sakura checked her pregnancy status after 2 weeks it happened.

Thank you to all that sent me email, reviews and to all that read this story.

I love you all!!

_Annie_


	17. Chapter XVI: Busted

**Title:** Can't Become An Angel

**Author:** Anne-twilight

**Genre:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Warning:** Some words aren't appropriate for 13 and below. PG-13

**Summary:** When Haruno Sakura's family had a nothing left with them, Sakura decided to help her parents. She applied to be a waitress... and only to be sold to the three handsome men in the town as a slave. GaaSakuNejiSasu

-

-

-

_1 year later_

Sakura pushed the sunglasses around her Sasuke's eyes firmly. Even though she loved seeing her baby boy's perfect face, she knew that it would only cause some commotion and unwanted attention.

Haruno Sakura was a loving mother. That's why she did not let other people take care of her baby, unless it was really necessary. She also got her figure back like she did last year. It was like she did not have a son at all.

Being a manager of the main branch of an ice cream parlor was not that hard. That's why she could always bring Sasuke with her.

Her baby boy got Neji's eyes and Neji's coffee brown hair. In short, Sasuke Juen was a splitting image of Neji. Sakura often complained to no one that she did not look like her baby at all.

Sasuke Juen looked like Neji's baby brother.

Sakura sighed as she watched her baby play in his trolley. She was now twenty years old and she had already many experiences. She had experienced pain, love and regret all at the same time last year.

Fortunately, she would forget all that whenever she looked at her baby.

Sakura leaned and kissed her baby's forehead hastily when one of the staff called her name. Sakura knew that there was a commotion happening outside.

Haruno Sakura left her baby boy in her trolley for a while and walked out of the door.

-

-

-

When Sakura stepped out of the room, the only thing she noticed was a bunch of kids' quarrelling. And then, there was their parents telling the kids to stop.

Sakura sighed and shook her head. Why do kids these days loved to fight inside a innocent ice cream parlor, she would never know.

"OK kids, stop fighting and I'll give you chocolate ice cream. For FREE." Sakura smiled when the kids automatically stopped fighting and smiled at each other like they were not fighting seconds ago.

Kids these days.

She wondered what would happen 5 years after.

Sakura watched as the kids ran towards the ice cream stand and pinpoint their choices. Treating little babies once in a while gave her happiness.

"Ano... excuse me..." Sakura turned to her side and was shocked to see a kind pair of pearly white eyes. The woman had long raven colored hair and she was slightly blushing, for some unknown reason. The woman was wearing a normal jeans and plain shirt. She had long and beautiful raven hair.

Sakura had to remind herself that if the raven haired woman was indeed related to Neji, she did not care anymore. She was now Wataku Juen. The manager of the popular and largest ice cream parlor in Konoha.

Not Haruno Sakura. The former slave of Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji and Sabaku Gaara.

With difficultly, Sakura forced a smile to hide her shocked state. She prayed that she was not that obvious. "Yes, madame?"

The raven haired woman seemed not to notice. She shook her head and smiled a little. "No. Ju-Just call me...Hi--Hinata."

Sakura smiled at her adoringly. Hinata was not like Neji at the most, they must not be related after all. "OK, Hinata-san. How can I help you?"

"That gi-girl." Hinata pointed some random girl Sakura did not notice before but nodded by the way. "She's my si--sister, Hanabi. She was bullying her ri--rival, Konohamaru. Th--Thank you for in--interfering their fight."

Sakura watched Hinata opened her pouch hastily and she immediately realized what Hinata would like to do. She immediately shot her hand to stop Hinata's movements. Hinata looked shocked and loss for words again.

Sakura smiled and shook her head no. "It's OK, Hinata-san."

Hinata stuttered for a little while and Sakura continued to comfort her with soft words. Being a manager gave her the patience she did not know she had inside her.

Not soon after, Hanabi returned with a strawberry ice cream in her right hand. She looked at Sakura for a split second then soon tugged her sister's skirt impatiently. "I want to go see Neji-nee soon!"

Hinata turned to Hanabi, which made her miss Sakura's dumbfounded expression, and smiled at her impatient sister. "OK."

She looked at Sakura and her name ID then said, "Wataku-san, nice meeting yo--you. If you had the ti--time, we cou--could have some coffee." Hinata offered lamely which made Sakura smile.

Sakura did not want to disappoint her so she said hastily, "Of course."

Haruno Sakura watched Hanabi and Hinata happily walked out of her ice cream parlor. For the first time in several months, she felt the loneliness and pain once again.

-

-

-

Sakura pushed the grocery cart, which contain her baby also, with ease around the largest grocery store she knew. She loved cooking and eating at the same time. So when her cooking ingredients were almost out in her refrigerator, she made immediate actions, with her son by the way.

She passed the cosmetics section of the grocery and grabbed the cosmetics she used for dying her hair. Sakura wondered when she would stop using this thing. She knew this could kill her hair someday.

Oh well, not that she had the choice anyway.

She placed the box inside the cart and smiled at her son.

Sasuke was playing with a bottle of cooking oil. He was very cute. Sakura made some funny faces to catch her baby's attention as she strolled towards the bread section.

Sasuke laughed as Sakura smiled. She stopped in front of the plain bread part of the section.

She looked up and, for a while, let her grip on the cart go. Sakura stood on her toes and grabbed her desired bread.

When she was about to place the bread on the cart, she panicked when her eyes landed on empty space where Sasuke was before she left him.

Sakura looked around and her breath hitched up to her throat when she saw where her baby was.

Or more frankly, who was the one holding her son.

The plain bread landed on the cold floor with slight noise.

Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks softly as she watched her former friend hold her son carefully.

"Gaara." It came out as a whisper.

He was wearing his usual clothes. A pair of black and baggy shirt and pants. Sakura noticed that his obsession with eye shadows were still there and growing. His green eyes looked duller unlike last two years.

Gaara tilted his head at her slightly and studied her. "Nice to meet you here, Sakura."

Gaara's green eyes swept through Sakura and her baby boy. Sakura felt like crying.

He knew.

-

-

-

AN: Thank you for all the reviews you gave! Thank you!

Anyhow, here's your update! Don't forget to review to make me happy!!! Also, if you had the time, you could also read some of my one-shots!! Nyaha!!! I promise, you would not regret it! Hahaha, I'm very shameless.

I love you all!!

_Annie_


	18. Chapter XVII: Only For Him

**Title:** Can't Become An Angel

**Author:** Slytherin Prince

**Genre:** Romance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Warning:** Some words aren't appropriate for 13 and below. PG-13

**Summary:** When Haruno Sakura's family had a nothing left with them, Sakura decided to help her parents. She applied to be a waitress... and only to be sold to the three handsome men in the town as a slave. GaaSakuNejiSasu

-

-

-

Sakura stared at him with fearful eyes. She blinked as she searched into her mind what she could do to avoid Gaara.

She licked her lips in a slow manner as she stared at Gaara then at her baby. Gasping a small breath, she began talking.

"Gaara-san." Sakura inwardly twitched at how husky her voice sounded. Too husky for her liking; though she could not help it. She needed to act like a innocent woman. Sakura just wished that Gaara would not notice her shocked state before.

She smiled flirtatiously at him and looked at her baby. She just needed to get Sasuke back then she would bolt. She knew Gaara was powerful; that was a known fact. But that does not mean she would not try her luck against it.

Go on, Sakura. Her mind encouraged her. Just act like you did not know him personally. Gaara was pretty famous, almost every one here knew him.

"I believe you mistake me from someone you knew." Sakura did not know how her practiced voice sounded so fake right now. And with Gaara looking at her like that, it was like he was seeing right through her.

Sakura walked in front of Gaara and smiled innocently. "Can I have my baby now?" She gestured at the Sasuke. Hyuuga Sasuke did not even cry when Gaara grabbed him. Sakura did not think about it anymore; She was so sure Sasuke got it from Neji. The unnerving calmness and all.

Gaara looked at her calmly then raised his eyebrow questioningly. Sasuke was quiet and he was looking at his mother; like he could understand what was hapenning between the two adults. It was a relief that the grocery store was not that crowded today, or else they would be an attention catcher at the grocery store.

When Gaara did not respond to her right away, she began to worry. She bit her lip and tried again.

"Gaara-san. Can I have my baby now?" Sakura realized that it was so hard not to snap at Gaara now. He was a part of her past. Why did he have to be here? At the little and pitiful grocery store? It was obvious that he did not belong here.

Gaara looked away from her and started walking away. Sakura's panic increased tenfold as she panickly followed Gaara. She did not know what to do! What would happen if Gaara truly know who she was? What would happen if Gaara let Neji know about her--their-- baby? Surely, he would be angry. Surely, Hyuuga Neji would do anything to steal Sasuke away from her.

What would happen if Uchiha Sasuke knew?

A dull pain throbbed in her heart when her mind told her that Uchiha Sasuke would not even care to look at her.

She was just a plain servant to him. A pet to play and to discard after. Biting the insides of her cheek, she tried her best to suppress her tears.

"Gaara-san! What are you doing!" She said in a angry voice, yet she did not raise it to catch attention.

"Did I ever told you that you are a bad actress, Sakura?" Gaara's cold voice shattered all Sakura's hope of escaping him with her baby.

"Wha--- How... How did you know?" Sakura asked as she stared at his back defeatedly. She would find a way to escape, even if she was already busted to Gaara, Neji and Sasuke still did not know about her where abouts.

Like they would care anyway.

"I had my resources." Gaara said as he exited the department store with ease. The people around them could not help but cast them a glance or two at what kind of picture the two was making. A red mustang was waiting in front of the grocery.

Gaara opened the door of his car and get in. He knew well that Sakura would follow him; He had her baby.

"You think you can run, Sakura? Think again." He said casually when she sat at the driver's side of the car. Gaara gently handed the baby to Sakura, who accepted him gratefully. After that, Gaara immediately started the engine.

Haruno Sakura did not even tried to escape now. Not when the car was already moving; it would be dangerous to her baby.

The car was moving fast and Sakura precaustiously placed the seatbelt around her just in case. But she knew deep down that even though her and Gaara did not see each other for like 2 years, she still trusted him with her heart.

Gaara was one of the few trusted friends she had. Because quite frankly, she only had three best friends to consider anyway. All of her life, she was casted away from the social life. She was a very lonely girl. That was, until they came.

Gaara.

Neji.

And... Sasuke.

-

-

-

Sakura kissed the top of Sasuke's head affectionately. Gaara watched the scene through the corner of his eyes. The scene did not make his stomach turn in disgust though like it usually did. And he wondered why.

Gaara looked at Sakura's appearance. She still looked the same except for the hair and eyes. If she thought that having her hair and eyes color changed she could escape from him, then she was hardly mistaken.

He was looking for Sakura in almost a year now. Gaara was so frustrated that he wanted to torn his agents into pieces. They said that Haruno Sakura did not leave any trace behind. It was like she vanished; like she never existed.

And Gaara belived them.

When Sakura left them, Gaara would always go to any ice cream parlor to kill some of the longing feelings Sakura had left. Then, he found her. He was not even sure she was Sakura at first, because of the hair and the eyes.

But as he observed the mysterious woman more and more, the more Gaara put the pieces together. But still he did not let his precense known to her. He still needed some clue to solve the mystery.

Then, one day the mysterious woman bought a baby with her that suspiciously looked like Neji, even with a sunglasses. His suspicions became true and for the first time in many months, Gaara smirked triumpantly.

He found her.

And he would not let her go.

Not for Neji.

Not for Sasuke.

Only for him.

-

-

-

"Gaara. Please don't tell him." Sakura begged with her eyes shining. They were inside an exclusive restaurant that seemed to be empty. They were the only occupants inside the restaurant and yet, Sakura knew that this restaurant was very famous and expensive.

Sakura placed Sasuke in a baby chair so that he would not jump out of his chair.

"Don't tell who, Sakura?" Gaara asked as he leaned down his chair comfortably. His face was blank and he stared at her intently.

Sasuke. "Neji. Please don't tell Neji about this." Sakura said desperately as she leaned down on the table. She looked pitiful, that she knew. She should have never agreed to return to Konoha. She should have turned down that offer.

But no, she agreed. Because deep inside, she wanted to see her family and her friends again.

She wanted to be back where she belong.

Unfortunately for her, no matter how hard she hide, she was still found by Gaara. Because of her selfishness, she would lose her baby in the process.

Unconciously, she glanced at her baby, who was currently very occupied at the doll the staff gave him. Had not the matter so serious, she would have thrown the doll back at the staff. How dare that girl give Sasuke a doll?

Throwing the idea out of her mind, she focused her attention back at Gaara.

Gaara saw the look Sakura gave her son.

So she was afraid of something... and she did not want Neji to know about her and her baby.

Something clicked and Gaara smirked slightly.

"Neji would be very angry at you. He would take away your baby." Gaara discussed suddenly. Sakura heard him clearly and she bit her lip for her to be able to control her tears. Yes, she knew that would happen alright.

Hyuuga Neji would be furious and he might take away Sasuke from her.

"No, Neji would not do that." Sakura replied hastily and she took up her baby from the chair. Sasuke automatically hugged her neck. Sakura held her baby close to her heart.

Gaara watched her closely. There was something bothering her... and it was keeping her from surrendering.

"Sasuke's engaged to a girl named Karin." Fascinatedly, he watched as the tears she kept for so long fell down her face. Ah, so that was the reason.

"So?" The voice of Sakura had vemon in it, and Gaara could hear annoyance in her tone.

"Where would you go now?"

"Away from the three of you." Sakura said as she stood up. She was going to get out of this place, and fast.

"Marry me." That was unexpected and Sakura could not help but stop in her tracks. Slowly, she glanced back at Gaara only to find him behind her.

She let out a startled gasp and she clunched Sasuke closer to her.

Gaara cupped Sakura's face with both of his hands and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I won't leave you. I am the only one who search for you, Sakura. And I will accept your baby." He was lying at the search part, but not that Sakura could notice that.

"Will you marry me?" Her eyes met his dull ones. She wanted to say no but...

_"Sasuke's engaged to a girl named Karin."_

_"Neji would be very angry at you. He would take away your baby."_

"...Yes, I will marry you." Gaara let out a small smile. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

-

-

-

AN: AWWWW! Finally some improvement. So sorry if this took so long to be out, school was a hassle. Hell week is over and now I'm free for one week! YAY! Please drop off some comments and I will appreciate it greatly. Unfortunately, I don't have any editor so please bear with me because of the wrong spelling that I might have missed.

THX!

_Annie_


	19. Chapter XVIII: I Wish

**Title:** Can't Become An Angel

**Author:** Slytherin Prince

**Genre:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Warning:** Some words aren't appropriate for 13 and below. PG-13

**Summary:** When Haruno Sakura's family had a nothing left with them, Sakura decided to help her parents. She applied to be a waitress... and only to be sold to the three handsome men in the town as a slave. GaaSakuNejiSasu

-

-

-

Sakura stared at her left hand with the golden ring band placed on her ring finger.

The wedding was so rushed that Sakura didn't even feel the thrill of getting married, even though she was going to be married to someone she did not love. Particularly her love for a certain someone.

But Sakura did not want to remain in the past and she needed to move on.

She felt guilty by using Gaara as a replacement to the hole Sasuke made.

Sakura sighed and stood up from her stool. She was currently sitting at the high chair from Gaara's kitchen.

She shook her head as the memories flowed back into her.

Sakura remembered how handsome Gaara looked in his tuxedo.

She shook her head to shoo the thoughts away. She immediately went to the room of Sasuke and stared at his sleeping form. Sakura was not expecting that she was going to be married.

To Gaara, nonetheless.

The pink haired woman knew that the news was slowly spreading. And it would reach the ears of a certain Uchiha and Hyuuga.

She just wished that they would not meet in the near future.

Sakura really, really wished hard.

-

-

-

Gaara tapped his fingers on the table softly as he and Sasuke waited for Sakura to arrive. He was surprised to find that he as actually looking forward in eating the food Sakura had cooked. His eyes landed on Sakura's and Neji's son. Gaara knew that he should be at least annoyed at the little boy, but he found out that he did not feel anything bad towards Sakura's son.

Gaara looked away. He really did not like thinking about complicated things. Emotions were supposed to be a low profile when it comes to him. But Sakura changed it all.

And this was the only reason why Gaara knew he would not let Haruno Sakura go.

His contemplation ended when a plate of streaming rice was placed in front of him. He looked up to see Sakura's smiling face radiating towards him. She wiggled her eyebrows at him slightly; a sign, he guessed, that he should start eating.

A small smile landed on his lips.

Being with her until his old days did not bother him in the least.

-

-

-

Sakura carried his little boy by her arms as she padded softly towards his room. She opened the door and did not bother to open the lights. His son was already sleeping anyway.

She gently tucked her son and looked at her angel softly. Sakura smiled as she brushed away some bangs away from her son's face. "I love you. Sleep well." She leaned down and kissed her son soundly on his forehead.

With that, she silently left the room and went to their room.

Sakura smiled as she watched her husband lay on their bed. He was wearing the pajama she bought yesterday! The pajama was made of silk with red flowers designed on it.

It was for her originally. But to her dismay, the pajama was a little big for her. And so, she gave it to Gaara. Seeing him wear the pajama was amusing...

...and very heart-warming also.

Gaara knew how to make a woman happy involuntarily.

Being with him until her old days did not sound so bad after all.

-

-

-

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke's cold voice reached Karin's ears and she immediately shivered. She was currently sitting on one of his expensive seats. Karin wanted to surprise her fiancé with a chocolate cake. For no occasion, really. She just wanted to make a reason to visit him.

"But Sasuke-kun! I made chocolate cake. Your favorite, remember?" Karin stood up from her seat. She did not even flatten her shorts as she walked her way to Sasuke.

"I don't like chocolate." Sasuke turned away from her before Karin reached him. Sasuke did not know how Karin got his keys but he would later. He just knew the right person to ask.

"Sasuke-kun! Why are you like that to me? I'm your fiancé!" Karin demanded angrily, her hands banging on the little table near her. Sasuke looked at her coldly and snatched the cake from his table.

He walked towards her and placed the cake near her feet. "I don't like you. You are the one who announced that we are engaged against my will. Now leave."

Sasuke turned away from her and towards his room.

After he left, Karin looked at the closed door angrily. She didn't know what to do anymore. He's just so cold to anyone.

-

-

-

Neji dialed Sasuke's phone as he adjusted his tie. The woman on the bed grumbled at the loss of heat but Neji ignored her. He did not even know her name; she was just good to look at.

"What?" Neji raised his eyebrow at Sasuke's tone but did not object. So he continued, "I heard that Gaara got married."

"I don't care." Sasuke replied flatly.

"Let's pay him a visit." Neji's equally flat voice insisted.

"Fine."

Neji gaze coldly his reflection in the mirror. What was happening to their once intact friendship? It all ended with a sharp cut. With many unanswered questions and many shattered pieces.

It all started with a game and ended with a serious play.

Haruno Sakura.

_What have you done to us?_

_...to me?_

-

-

-

Neji and Sasuke slowly got out of Sasuke's red Ferrari. Neji looked at the plain gate and plain house in front of him. He could not believe that this was where Gaara live. He glanced at Sasuke and by the small turn down of his lips, Neji could tell that they were thinking the same.

The house was plain looking flesh colored with a small garden inside the gates. The house was two story building with a little terrace. It was too simple, even for Gaara's taste.

Sasuke slowly walked towards the gate and was about to press the door bell when he heard a child's laugh. Sasuke frowned. Gaara was not supposed to have a child.

He just got married.

Neji stood next to him and waited for the next happenings.

Someone was going to open the front door. Sasuke just knew it.

The pounding towards the door increased and a little girl with long hair opened the door, laughing. There was something familiar about the girl...

Sasuke looked at Neji to see his reactions when Sasuke remembered one thing.

The child looked like Neji.

Sasuke shook his head. No, that was not possible.

"Sasuke! Don't go outside!" A very, very familiar voice shouted from the inside. The voice seemed to be laughing also. It seemed that the two of them were having fun.

Uchiha Sasuke frowned when he heard the name.

The pounding towards the door increased once again and a woman in her early twenties went out.

"Sasuke! Come to mama!" The woman laughed when the child jumped into her waiting arms.

Sasuke's hair all stood up when the woman finally noticed them.

The woman had sparkling and very clear green eyes.

-

-

-

AN: So dramatic this chapter!  I know, I was gone for so long! Sorry but I had just experienced the most drastic term of my life!! Grr.. Out of 15 units, I failed the 3. Now I needed to retake that subject again. Ugh. So boring subject.

Anyway, thanks for reading!! Please leave your comments also! ))

Take care always!

Love lots,

Annie


	20. Chapter XIX: Sakura

**Title:** Can't Become An Angel

**Author:** Anne-twilight

**Genre:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Warning:** Some words aren't appropriate for 13 and below. PG-13

**Summary:** When Haruno Sakura's family had a nothing left with them, Sakura decided to help her parents. She applied to be a waitress... and only to be sold to the three handsome men in the town as a slave. GaaSakuNejiSasu

* * *

Sakura's eyes widen when she saw Sasuke and Neji outside her front door. How could she have been so stupid? She did not even detect any trace of their signatures?

Her fear grew. Fear for her baby.

For her.

For Gaara.

For her newly born family.

How can this happen? But she knew this would happen sooner or later. This was giving her a headache and she felt her baby hug her tightly, afraid of the new faces.

For a moment, she got the chance to study Neji's expression.

He wore a expression that would closely resemble hurt. He looked so betrayed that she found it hard looking at him again. It would not take a genius to figure out that the child was his.

She studied Sasuke's chin for a second then decided that she don't want to see him.

His eyes.

His face.

His nose...

Everything about him made her wanna run at her room, choke and cry.

She almost forgot that seeing him in person was going to be harder than just imagining him.

There he was, the star of her nightmares..

The one who gave her too many heartaches that she started to think that it won't go away no matter what she do..

Him...

Engaged to someone else...

She could feel her eyes tear up and her lips trembled. Sakura hugged her baby close and closed her eyes.

That stupid ass...

_He still had my heart._

That was the last thing in her mind when the stress finally caught up with her, and all slowly turned black.

* * *

Neji could not take away her eyes from that child Sakura was holding. It's got to be his. That kid- Sasuke as Sakura had called him- was his child. She could feel the hatred running through her veins. Why Sakura did do this to him?

He was not there when his son was born.

Hell, he was not even there during her pregnancy. For the life of him, Neji did not know.

She did not even have enough respect (and love) for him that she ran away... with his child!

Neji frowned. His child was named Sasuke. Neji breathed out. That was okay, they just need to talk like the old times. He steeled his resolved and frowned.

Gaara surely was selfish. Gaara did not even tell him that he had a child and had a family to support...

But no, the man (his former best friend) decided to marry the girl of his dreams instead.

Why? Why did it become like this? Their once happy relationship turned out to be so complicated in the end. Why Sakura did became something like this to him? It all started like a whim. For him. For Gaara. And for Sasuke.

She was like a plaything, at first. That was until she decided to steal their poor and lonely hearts. Crush it. And ran away.

Oh, how the mighty had fallen, indeed.

Sakura had this funny look stuck into her beautiful face. He wondered what she was thinking. She should be ashamed. He could sue her for doing this to him

The latter thought was a bitter joke though. That girl was Haruno Sakura.

But even after all that had happened, he knew he was still looking forward to a future with her and his son.

Even after all that, One Hyuuga Neji would still be willing to be by her side. Anytime, anywhere.

He was startled when Sakura seems to lose control of her footing and the next thing he knew; Neji was rushing in to catch her and his child.

* * *

To say that Sasuke was shocked to see Sakura was an understatement.

He felt different kind of emotions that he didn't even know he possesses.

Sasuke felt shocked. Then came confusion. Then, anger. Then, loneliness? Or just plain pain?

She even named her blasted son Sasuke. He was a man with feelings-albeit little- but with feelings nonetheless. So she had this connection with Gaara, being his wife.

And with Neji too, being the father (Sasuke felt enraged when he thinks about them doing THAT).

The connection Sasuke had with Sakura is---

_Surprise, surprise--_

Her child was named after him. Uchiha Sasuke.

In the world of Hyuuga clan now comes a Sasuke as a part of the family. A one Hyuuga Sasuke. Every second pass and the bitterness inside his body grew.

If he had know from the start that that girl would do this kind of thing to him and his friends, then he would never even look at her direction at that dark night.

Why did she have to be so defiant and tried (he did not even know if she really did) to catch their attention. And catch she did. But she just had this kind of character that makes people around her - mainly him, Gaara and Neji- to love her.

Loving someone was so difficult. Sasuke had known this for a fact.

Then, why?

Why can't he just walk away? Walk away and leave her behind?

He panicked when Sakura seemed to lose it all and faint, so Sasuke rushed towards her.

Gaara carried the baby into his room and place him gently into the cradle. When Sakura had passed out, the one who got the baby from Sakura was Neji and Sasuke got the girl. To say that Gaara was pissed was not an understatement either. He really was pissed but what could he say?

His two friends visited him without any warnings. Their little visit had caused him some shock, even though he knew this meeting would be inevitable.

_After the passing out commotion, he let his friends carry out his family into his house. The three of them stared at each other inside and the tension between the once inseparable friends was very obvious._

_"Explain." Neji deadpanned. The feeling of being a father was something he did not plan, but the moment his arms went about his own child, he felt unexplainable joy inside him. His child(named Sasuke) looked like him when he was still a child. His eyes softened as his pearly white eyes dropped to the behaved child. _

_His eyes scanned the room they were in. The room had a small table with three chairs: Two for the adult and another kind of chair for the baby. He did not know that it was called, but he knew that that chair was for his child. (He still refused to call his child Sasuke.) It looked like a typical commoner's house._

_The room was a living room and dining room joined type of room. And to think that, Gaara was happy living in this house. He let a small bittersweet smile. If he was to live with Sakura, he could accept any type of house._

_Their living room consists of a small love couch and a normal looking flat screen television. A little bit of decoration here and there to make the house more like a home. _

_Still, the knowledge of him being married to the love of his life and the father figure of his son did not quite sink in yet._

_"There is nothing to explain." Gaara said as he pointed to Sasuke the door to their room. Next, he demanded the baby from Neji. "Give me my son."_

_"He is not your son. He's mine." _

_Gaara smirked wickedly. "Now, Neji, I am married to the mother. Let us discuss this when Sakura was up."_

Five minutes later, Gaara found himself seated on one of the chairs in the dining room with Neji seated on Sakura's seat and with Sasuke leaning on the wall near to them.

"You want to talk?" Gaara offered. He leaned comfortably into the chair and let them bombarded him with questions.

"You did not even let us know." Sasuke quietly said.

"That child was mine, Gaara. You should have let us know first." Neji accused seconds after Sasuke talked.

"It was all over, Neji," Gaara looked at Neji then Sasuke. "Sasuke. I am married to Sakura now."

"No. It was not over yet." Gaara's eyes glanced at the direction of Sasuke. He looked murderous even to the perception of Gaara.

"You are engaged already." Neji countered to Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked and pushed himself off the wall. Then he walked towards the door from which they entered minutes ago. "Even if you and Sakura are now married, I can still steal her away from you."

Gaara frowned then returned his own kind of smirk at Sasuke's back. "I should wish you luck, then."

"You should." Sasuke said evenly. "Because the girl you married was named Haruno Sakura. I'm only man who she truly loves."

Neji raised his eyebrow that the cheesy line Sasuke threw at Gaara(and himself). Gaara seemed troubled by it for when Sasuke's back was out of view, Gaara slammed his fist onto the table with so much force that Neji was surprised the table was still standing.

Neji shrugged and stood up as well. He had came here with Sasuke, then he would as well leave with him. "Give me your best shot as well." Neji said as a parting line then head out of the house as well.

After the sound of engine starting and a vehicle leaving, a piercing silence came. This meeting troubled him. What could Neji and Sasuke do, when Sakura was now a important part of his life being his wife.

No, he won't let them touch Sakura. He won't even let them go near their house again.

Gaara drew a deep breath and stood up as well.

This war between the three of them was something he did not plan on losing.

_Not at all._

_

* * *

  
_

AN: I wont promise anything now. I just know that I will finish this ASAP.

~_~

Anne


End file.
